De rojo y gris
by Alphabetta
Summary: Gris. Ese es el color del Distrito 12, de su cielo, las fachadas de sus casas y los ojos de sus gentes. Rojo es su vestido y sus labios. Y sus tacones de aguja. Historia de Dahlia Crysanthos. Tributo escogido por votación popular en el primer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.
1. Prólogo: Tiempo gris

**Dalia  
**_(Dahlia spp.)_

Planta de jardín de tallo herbáceo y ramoso, hojas opuestas y partidas en cinco o siete hojuelas ovaladas, con el margen dentado, flores terminales o axilares y semillas cuadrangulares, de color negro. Sus flores presentan colores vistosos con el botón central amarillo rodeado de una corola grande, circular, de abundantes pétalos, dispuestos regularmente. En el lenguaje de las flores, las dalias simbolizan nuestra gratitud hacia alguien.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Valeria Messaline, 34 años**

**Mañana del día de la cosecha previa al primer Vasallaje de los 25, Distrito 12  
**

* * *

El viento silba cuando se cuela por entre los numerosos agujeros del tejado del Quemador, haciendo que la lluvia no caiga en el caldero de abajo tal y como debería suceder. El resultado, cientos de charcos y barro en el suelo. Más agua fuera de las viejas cacerolas que dentro.

Cuando Misha entra, una ráfaga de aire helado y húmedo entra con ella, haciendo que la piel de mis brazos al descubierto se erice.

—Diablos... me pregunto cuándo va a mejorar el tiempo. No es normal en ésta época del año —se queja la anciana empapada de pies a cabeza.

—El distrito rechaza a los capitolinos que han venido por la cosecha. ¿Los has visto? Estaban colocando cámaras y demás en la plaza ésta mañana, quejándose del frío. Pobrecitos —contesto mudándome de sitio, junto a la chimenea ennegrecida donde la fogata que calienta el lugar está ardiendo.

Sacando el paquete de tabaco del interior de mi sostén, tomo un cigarro y lo acerco a las llamas antes de llevármelo a la boca.

—No me he acercado al pueblo hoy —dice de mal humor— más les vale que no vengan a llevarse a mi nieta. Malditos sean todos ellos.

—¿Tu nieta, Misha? —digo, riéndome del comentario— pero si es un ángel. ¿Quién le va a votar a la criatura? No. Ella estará bien. Es alguien más quien me preocupa...

Dahlia. Ella tiene enemigos.

Misha vuelve a sus labores, acomodando las verduras que cultiva ella misma en su casa sobre la mesa de madera y yo me pierdo en mis pensamientos. Hace una semana nos hicieron votar a todos los habitantes del distrito de más doce años. Mientras esperaba en la fila, no podía dejar de pensar en el chico al que le iría a votar. No quería votar a nadie. ¿Qué chico merece ir a los Juegos del Hambre? Pero aún así, la opción de abstenerse no era contemplable. Era obligatorio votar por un chico y una chica. Así que durante el minuto en el que estuve encerrada en la cabina, seleccioné del menú del panel táctil traído del Capitolio dos nombres al azar. Era la opción menos mala. Si una cosecha es al azar, ésto también lo sería.

Desde entonces no he parado de pensar. ¿Qué ocurriría si saliera alguno de los dos chicos? Es como si los hubiera señalado con el dedo para el pelotón de fusilamiento que les va a colocar una pistola en la sien. Una pistola con veintitrés balas en el tambor y un agujero vacío. Una ruleta rusa muy peligrosa.

La imágen vuelve a mí. Yo era muy pequeña cuando sucedió. Casi diez años. Aquellos agentes de la paz vestidos completamente de blanco frente a los hombres en fila. Rebeldes. Uno de ellos era mi padre. Sabía lo que le iba a pasar. Iban a ejecutarlo e igual, no quería perderme sus últimos segundos de vida. Él me miraba y yo lo miraba a él mientras susurraba algo que no alcancé a oír pero lo leí en sus labios... "mi princesa". Entonces, ellos dispararon y todos los que estaban en fila fueron cayendo al suelo uno tras otro.

Mis memorias de aquel instante son algo confusas, recuerdo que grité, y aún sabiendo que sería mi perdición, intenté ir hacia él. Socorrerlo en todo lo que pudiera. Una vecina me tomó del hombro y lo impidió. Se escuchaban gritos y lamentos del resto de los congregados, gente de todas las edades, agentes de la paz reprendiendo a aquellos que osaban retarlos o armaban más escándalo. Una pesadilla.

Aún a día de hoy, mi cerebro rechaza el uniforme blanco de los agentes. Hace que se me anude el estómago y sienta el sabor de la bilis en mi garganta. Lo cual es una faena, porque algunos de mis mejores clientes son agentes de la paz, y a muchos les gusta... llevarlo puesto mientras realizo mis servicios.

La puerta se abre de nuevo, haciendo que el fuego se alborote. Es Dahlia, que se quita la capucha mojada y comienza a avanzar hacia la chimenea, saludando a todos los comerciantes que encuentra, a Jude el Manco, a Misha, a Lulu y Gregg y finalmente a mí.

—Bonito día —dice calentándose las manos en el fuego— pobres extranjeros, desde luego la suerte no está de su lado.

—¿Vienes del pueblo? —pregunto.

—Sí, he ido a la plaza a echar un vistazo. Creo que he conseguido una cita para después de la cosecha. Hay que aprovechar cuando vienen, los ricos siempre pagan bien.

—Vaya, no has perdido el tiempo entonces... ¿Cómo es él?

—Pelo castaño y morado, maquillaje morado y pequeñas gemas verdes bajo sus ojos. Olvidé su nombre. Tesius, Travius algo así.

—No está mal.

Al oírla hablar no puedo evitar sentir remordimientos basados en una punzada de envidia. Dahlia es joven, tiene dieciocho años y es la más demandada de entre nosotras. Si yo pude hacerme un hueco en el Panem de la post guerra fue debido a mi belleza, la cual aún conservo aunque haya entrado en su fase de declive. Nunca podré, no sentirme un poco madre en lo referente a Dahlia. Yo la acogí tres años atrás, salvándola de una paliza que se estaba llevando por robar fruta. Yo le hablé de mi vida como prostituta y ella se interesó. Yo le enseñé lo que sabe, cómo complacer, cómo fingir, cómo desempeñar un papel. Chica tímida y desvalida, o chica ruda y cruel. Ella es buena, e incluso diría que lo disfruta pero nunca se sabe. No sé qué se pasará por su cabeza, cómo se sentirá al tener que vender su cuerpo siendo tan jóven. Nunca da su opinión al respecto, tan solo habla de sus ganancias. Además, me consta que como actriz nadie tiene nada que envidiarle. Ha hecho sentir a algunos hombres como si fueran los mejores amantes del mundo cuando en verdad son orugas paralíticas. Jerga de la profesión.

—He recibido otra nota —dice en voz baja—. Mi hermano la ha leído.

La miro a los ojos y veo preocupación en ellos.

—¿Qué decía?

—Que ya me avisaron tres veces... y no hice caso. Se despedía con un "Felices Juegos del Hambre".

—Asqueroso —contesto.

—Val... voy a ir a los Juegos. Me han votado. Todas ellas. No es mi culpa que sus maridos busquen en mí lo que ellas no les dan. ¿No?

Ante eso, no sé qué decir. Este año no será una cosecha normal, es la conmemoración del veinticinco aniversario desde el fin de la guerra. El nombre del tributo está ya decidido, y en unas horas será anunciado.

—No dejes que te echen abajo. Lo que ellas quieren es verte hundida.

—No las dejo. Lo que puedan llegarme a decir no me importa. Pero que metan a mi familia en mis asuntos con ellas, eso es otra cosa. Dejarán de reírse en cuanto vuelva coronada.

¿Estará creyendo ella misma lo que está diciendo o estará dándose ánimos? De todos modos, es bueno saber que se sabe con posibilidades.

—Eso es. Tienes muchas cualidades que te podrían hacer volver. Sé que podrías aprovecharlas bien —digo, colocando la mano en su hombro—. Ha sido un buen año para nosotras.

Lo cual es verdad. La victoria de Isadora trajo un poco de esperanza a este lugar, junto con los regalos mensuales. La solicitud de teselas ha alcanzado bajos históricos.

—Quizá es lo mejor. Verlo todo por el lado positivo. Ahora iré a casa a ducharme y maquillarme. Si me va a ver todo Panem, será mejor que empiece por lucir lo mejor que pueda. Llamar la atención desde el principio.

—También ayudaría que parase de llover, para variar.

Ésta vez, Dahlia sí sonríe.

—Oh no, eso sí que no. Cuanto más tiempo estén los extranjeros a remojo, más satisfacción personal sentiré. Por cierto. ¿Me prestas tu medallón? Creo que me vería bien con él.

—¿Es eso lo que te vas a llevar de amuleto? —contesto intentando abrir el broche tras mi nuca.

—Quiero algo tuyo. Me recordará quién me ayudó a seguir luchando cuando todos los demás me dieron la espalda.

—Aún no sabes si tú serás el tributo.

—Gracias —dice cuando se lo paso—. Te lo devolveré cuando venga del Capitolio. No te olvides de venir a despedirme.

—Quiero pensar que no tendré que llegar a eso.

Ella se da la vuelta y se marcha tras hablar un poco con Lulu, dejándome con una preocupación aún mayor. Dahlia tiene a su madre y sus hermanos, pero a veces se siente como si nosotras las prostitutas fuéramos una segunda familia. Nunca tendremos a nadie, porque nadie quiere amor de tercera mano. Pero nos tenemos a nosotras. Es un futuro bastante deprimente que a Dahlia le llegará también, algún día pero que si es seleccionada y gana, tendrá la oportunidad de cambiar. En este distrito de gris y de muerte, el más alejado de la gran capital y que nada más que parece querer fabricar viudas y huérfanos, no hay muchas posibilidades de alcanzar la cima. Pero tenemos el fuego. Está en nuestra sangre. Somos los supervivientes, los olvidados.

La lluvia y el viento no parecen haberse calmado y para contrarrestar un escalofrío que siento, agarro unos cuantos pedazos de carbón, los echo a las llamas y mientras las observo crecer formulo un deseo.

Que ella esté bien.

* * *

**este será mi siguiente longfic. Y este es su prólogo. Forma parte del reto "Pidiendo Teselas" del foro El Diente de León y fue propuesto por Elenear28. Estaba precisamente buscando una idea para mis siguiente fanfic sobre juegos, ahora que en el de Wiress hemos llegado casi al top 10, y narrar sobre el primer Vasallaje de los 25 me pareció muy interesante.**

**De ahora en adelante, los capítulos serán desde el POV de Dahlia. Pero siendo ésto el prólogo, quería darle un poco de contexto desde el POV de otra persona. **

**La historia será una desviación de mi propio universo paralelo, al que he bautizado como "Alphaverse". En el canon del Alphaverse, Aprilia gana ésta edición de los juegos pero eso no significa que en este fic la ganadora sea Aprilia o incluso que ella aparezca porque quiero darle al menos una oportunidad a Dahlia de probar que es digna de esa corona. También he decidido cambiarle el nombre original el cual era Larissa. Quería otro con un significado más bonito. Una flor muy bella como es la dalia, enmedio de ese distrito tan feo, en un día tan horroroso. **

**Muy pronto más y mejor. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Feliz año a todos!**

**Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**


	2. Cosecha: Zapatos rojos

—Llorar no va a solucionar nada —digo, cuando los sollozos de Lynn se hacen demasiado evidentes.

Ha estado conteniéndose durante todo el día y desde hace unos minutos la podía oír mientras ella me enjabonaba el cabello detrás de mí. Al principio la ignoro, porque incluso las niñas de seis años tienen derecho a tener su orgullo, a fingir que están bien, limpiarse las lágrimas y hacerse las fuertes como si nada hubiera pasado, pero al final, cuando ya es obvio, me doy cuenta que ya no tiene caso ignorarla más.

Ésta podría ser la última vez que nos bañemos juntas después de todo.

—La mamá de Edith dijo hoy que si el mundo es justo, tú saldrás elegida.

Oh, así que era eso, alguien hablando basura de mí, para variar.

—Pensé que a Edith no le estaba permitido juntarse contigo.

—Sí pero ella no hace caso, somos amigas. Aunque ahora no creo que la pueda ver más, y ésta vez va en serio...

—¿Por qué es eso? No te habrás metido en problemas.

Ella suspira, su voz casi rompiéndose.

—Porque cuando ella me dijo eso me enfadé mucho, la empujé y casi la derribo. Me dijo que si volvía por ahí me soltaría a los perros.

—Podrías haberle dicho... que hubieras jurado que el perro era ella.

Lynn ríe. Sí, tengo que hacerla reír.

—La próxima vez le diré eso —dice, a la vez que rellena el cubo con el agua de la tina y me lo echa sobre la cabeza.

—Bien, porque que seas la pequeñita de la familia, no te da derecho a dejarte avasallar por los demás —bromeo, aunque esperando que ella lo tome como un buen consejo—. Eres una Crysanthos, la abuela se sacrificó en la maniobra que acabó con un regimiento del Distrito 1 cuando ellos se pusieron del lado del Capitolio en los Días Oscuros, papá nunca dejó de trabajar por nosotros los siete días de la semana hasta su muerte y nosotras... tenemos que continuar ese legado.

Si mis antepasados están orgullosos o no de cómo me gano la vida es objeto de debate. Pero ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?, como hermana mayor, debo sacar adelante a la familia y no tengo otra forma de hacerlo. Mis atributos físicos eran mi única mercancía. Nunca fui lo suficientemente sigilosa para aventurarme a romper las normas y traspasar los límites del distrito, nunca pude disimular la cara de culpabilidad al robar una naranja al frutero o un mendrugo al panadero, ellos tampoco es que naden en la abundancia, las teselas no hacen milagros llegado un punto y el trabajo de mamá no es suficiente. No era suficiente con ella y papá juntos y tras su muerte las cosas empezaron a ser duras, muy duras para nosotros.

Le debo todo a Valeria...

_"Así que tú eras la ladronzuela. Debía de haber imaginado que sería escoria de la Veta. Ese lugar necesita un saneamiento. Demasiado maleante suelto molestando a los ciudadanos de bien, pero ésto te enseñará" dijo el jefe Canyon mientras me hacía una llave que me inmovilizaba los brazos con uno de los suyos, mientras que con el otro me asestaba un golpe en el hombro con su porra._

_Yo caí al suelo, gritando de dolor, miré a Canyon y vi que estaba preparándose para golpearme de nuevo. Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes, aguantando el nuevo golpe en mi omoplato y pensando paralizada por el dolor, si podré aguantar la golpiza sin partirme en pedazos.  
_

_"¿No estás pasándote con la criatura?" dijo una mujer. Trato de mirar quien es pero no consigo alzar la cabeza, tan sólo veo sus tacones rojos frente a mí._

_"Si no respeta las leyes, las tendrá que aprender a golpes" respondió Canyon._

_"Oh vamos... déjala irse, seguro que ya ha aprendido la lección" dijo ella acercándose más, poniéndose a la altura de él "hazlo por mí. ¿Lo harás por mí, jefe?"_

_El hombre rió y para mi sorpresa, lo oí alejarse de mí._

_"Sólo por ti, corazón. Tenemos que vernos otra vez un día de éstos."_

_Luego una mano se detuvo frente a mi cara, una mano abierta, femenina, de piel olivácea y uñas largas pintadas de rojo. Debe ser una mujer rica si puede permitirse comprar esmalte._

_"Deja de intentar suicidarte. Sabes que Canyon no tiene piedad con los que rompen las reglas" me dijo._

_"A veces no se tiene elección" le respondí._

_Y cuando alcé la cabeza y tomé su mano, la miré a los ojos. Ahí fue cuando la vi por primera vez.  
_

Lynn toma la pequeña toalla que hay al borde de la tina y envuelve mi cabello en ella. Cuando oigo otro sollozo, me doy la vuelta frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¡No estoy llorando! —grita ella, con los ojos vidriosos.

—Bien —respondo—. Porque si lo haces avergonzarás a papá y a la abuela.

Es en verdad chantaje emocional, pero parece funcionar.

Salgo de la tina, no sin antes atrapar con mis manos un cúmulo de espuma que flota en el agua y soplo, apuntando hacia arriba, haciendo que todas las burbujas caigan poco a poco sobre nosotros. Lynn comienza a intentar atraparlas.

Desde siempre nos hemos bañado juntas para ahorrar agua, y son unos momentos los cuales atesoro. En los que me siento purificada y me olvido de los pormenores de mi profesión.

Una vez me pongo la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, entro un poco en calor.

—Tienes una marca de dientes en la cadera —señala Lynn. Había estado intentando que no la viera, pero he bajado la guardia—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Oh, luché contra un puma que me atacó, pero no te preocupes, le vencí muy fácil —digo mientras recuerdo a mi último cliente y su filia con las mordeduras.

—No hay pumas en el Distrito 12, Dahlia, en la escuela nos han dicho que viven en el Distrito 7 muy lejos de aquí.

—Pues debió irse a dar una vuelta y se perdió.

Mi contestación no parece convencerla mucho.

Lynn se queda un rato más en el agua, jugueteando con los tapones de las botellas mientras yo me visto y me preparo.

Tarareo una canción mientras pinto mis labios. Jugo de grosella, cera de vela y savia de aloe. No se necesita mucho para poder crear tus propios cosméticos, los compro en el quemador a Lulu. Ella también está en la profesión aunque la ejerce ocasionalmente, está tratando de sacar a flote su propio negocio de artículos de belleza caseros, porque siendo sinceros, la prostitución es algo que dura mientras eres deseable.

Queda menos de una hora para la cosecha y el tiempo no parece mejorar. Si acaso, empeora. Siento el golpe de las ramas del abedul contra las tablas de madera del tejado. No sé si tenga sentido intentar arreglarme un poco. Para el momento en que llegue al Edificio de Justicia voy a estar otra vez empapada y fría.

Con un pedazo de carbón que yo misma afilé con un cuchillo, me aplico un poco de sombra en los ojos. Luego un poco de colorete. Éste es real, me costó una pequeña fortuna, pero de veras me gusta la forma en que realza mis pómulos, y éste año hemos estado un poco más desahogados en cuanto a dinero.

Dejo a Lynn vistiéndose en el baño y voy a mi habitación, que comparto con ella. Owen está en el pasillo, inquieto. Al pasar por su lado me mira aterrado. Siempre he intentado dejar a mis hermanos a un lado de mis problemas personales, pero a veces son los problemas personales los que los buscan a ellos.

Puede que sean jóvenes pero no son tontos. Saben que algo pasa. Owen sabe de mi grupo de detractoras, aunque no entienda muy bien por qué. Sabe que con mucha seguridad voy a acabar en los Juegos del Hambre y sabe lo que eso va a implicar en la economía familiar. Lo único que me deja tranquila es que él aún no entra en la cosecha, aunque al siguiente año es cuando deberá a empezar a preocuparse. En tres meses podrá empezar a pedir teselas y es algo que me aterra.

Cuando salgo de ponerme los zapatos y el medallón de Val, él aún está ahí.

—¿Te vas ya? —me dice.

—Sí. Volveré pronto. Si es que vuelvo.

Él mira al suelo.

—Vas a salir cosechada. ¿Verdad?

Otra vez la pregunta.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso —digo—. Muy seguramente lo haga, Owen.

No puedo mentirles. Si antes comienzan a asimilarlo, mejor. Así será una sorpresa agradable si la elegida resulta ser otra chica.

—¿Tienes miedo...? —pregunta muy bajito.

Yo asiento.

—Sí, Owen. Claro que lo tengo.

Pero no solo por mí. También por ellos. Porque no se si el colchón de seguridad que dejo atrás será suficiente.

—Yo también lo tengo —susurra y yo le acaricio el pelo.

Lynn sale del baño con el cabello aún mojado y me sigue hasta abajo donde busco a mamá y le comunico que me voy a ir ya.

—Nosotros iremos en un rato —dice—. Ojalá los cielos quieran que volvamos a casa los cuatro juntos.

—Ojalá lo quieran —murmuro—. Nos vemos en el Edificio de Justicia sino.

Le doy un abrazo apretado, también a los niños. Las manos de mamá, sus uñas, están ennegrecidas de estar en la mina, al contrario de las mías que siempre están limpias y cuidadas. Mamá sabe a lo que me dedico, pero no me juzga. Ha intentado buscarme otro trabajo pero no es tan fácil.

Una vez que obtienes el dinero fácil es como subir de nivel. Cuando te han pagado lo mismo por unas cuantas horas que lo que ganarías en una semana entera de sol a sol... es cuando te planteas lo que quieres realmente. Los secretos de mi profesión ya los sé, gracias a mis compañeras, y cuando veo el dinero al final de mi sesión, la idea de cambiar de trabajo se esfuma.

Mamá me da un beso en la frente antes de soltarme, luego abrazo a mis hermanos, tomo mi abrigo y salgo a la calle, donde me recibe una bofetada de viento húmedo y frío que me hace castañear los dientes. Pronto descubro que usar los zapatos de charol ha sido una mala idea. Los caminos de la Veta no están asfaltados, y cada vez que doy un paso, el barro salpica mis zapatos y mis medias. Tengo las piernas heladas, pues el vestido de una pieza gris con los bordes rojos sólo llega hasta mi rodilla.

Para cuando llego a la plaza y me pongo en la fila para que tomen una muestra de sangre, ha parado de llover y el viento se ha calmado, pero mis zapatos están totalmente embarrados así como parte de mis medias, y una vez en la sección de los dieciocho años, me doy cuenta de que no conozco a casi nadie. Muchas de estas chicas fueron a mi clase en la escuela, pero yo dejé la escuela hace mucho tiempo y no las he visto desde entonces. Es posible que ni siquiera me recuerden. Lo bueno es que paso desapercibida entre ellas, me quedo en un extremo de la plaza, justo al lado de la barrera que han puesto para separarnos del resto de habitantes.

—Capitolinos pasados por agua, mis favoritos —dice una voz a mi derecha. Una que reconozco muy bien.

—Candy... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Candy, cuyo nombre verdadero no es ese, es una de mis compañeras de gremio.

—Vine a prestarte apoyo moral, las otras también van a venir.

—¿Van a venir todas? —pregunto—. No tenían por qué. Lo que pase... no va a ser bonito de ver.

—Yo también estuve en tu situación, recuérdalo. Y nadie estuvo a mi lado cuando veía a la escolta meter la mano en la urna y me sentía morir.

—Se aprecia el gesto —digo conmovida.

Candy y yo comenzamos a comentar el vestuario de los extranjeros que entran y salen del escenario arreglando cables y preparando todo. En el lugar donde están las dos urnas hay ésta vez dos sobres, uno rosado y otro azulado. Ahí podría estar mi nombre. Lulu y Nancy vienen juntas, y poco después Valeria se une, finalmente Trista aparece, casi tarde como siempre, pues el alcalde Costello está ya en el escenario hablando con Rosina la escolta del Capitolio, que lleva un gran abrigo amarillo chillón y un paraguas y tiembla cual hoja.

—Pobre Rosina, es como un helado de limón con cobertura de fresa. Algo demasiado delicado, demasiado exquisito para éste distrito feo y lluvioso. Qué mal momento para celebrar el veinticinco aniversario de nuestro sometimiento —dice Nancy con tono teatral.

—Qué tragedia más grande... —comenta Candy.

Cuando Isadora sube al escenario, todos nos quedamos mirándola embobados. Su pelo rubio ensortijado en tirabuzones y su piel blanca, más blanca que nunca. Su vestido también es blanco, muy ornamentado y lleva una pamela en la cabeza. Va muy elegante.

—Cómo se nota donde hay dinero —murmura Val.

—Haría un comentario sarcástico —digo— pero su victoria realmente ha ayudado a mi familia. Las cajas de comida mensuales nos vinieron como caídas del cielo. Es algo que le agradezco.

Es posible que ella haya sido la tributo con más suerte hasta ahora. La gente ingenua no gana los Juegos, tampoco la gente inocente o buena. Y sin embargo, ahí está ella. Real y tangible.

—¡Hola! —comienza Rosina al micrófono— Ya estamos todos los que tenemos que estar. Mi nombre es Rosina Pitcairn, como ya deben saber. Es una pena que éste año tengamos tan mal tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que es una ocasión tan especial, nada más y nada menos que veinticinco años de Juegos del Hambre, y nada más y nada menos que tenemos aquí a nuestra ganadora más reciente debutando en sus obligaciones de mentora.

—Vete al diablo, fresa estirada —susurra Nancy haciéndonos reír—. Sabía que diría algo así. ¿No se lo dije?

—Como mala noticia, éste será el último año de Traynor como mentor provisional de vuestros chicos, ya que debe asistir a Isadora y transmitirle su experiencia.

—¡Es él! —digo mirando al hombre castaño de reflejos verdes llamado Traynor—. Es el hombre con el que habé ésta mañana.

—¿El del trabajito? —dice Val.

—El mismo. Ésto va a ser incómodo... y pensar que podría acabar siendo mi mentor...

—...y sin más preámbulos, es hora de revelar el interior de los sobres, es hora de ver a quiénes han escogido ustedes como representantes de su distrito —concluye Rosina agarrando el sobre rosado y posicionándose frente al micrófono, la observo abrirlo, sacar el papel de su interior, leerlo—... Dahlia Crysanthos.

—Era de esperar —murmuro.

Pero aún cuando lo esperaba, aún así siento mi estómago retorcerse, como parte de una sensación muy desagradable que no puedo describir bien.

Miro a las chicas, Nancy me da una palmada en el hombro.

—Estamos contigo —dice.

Al comenzar a moverme, siento un impacto en un hombro seguido de un dolor seco. Las chicas de mi alrededor gritan, confusas mientras unos cuantos Agentes de la Paz se movilizan. Miro al suelo y veo una patata, una grande y fresca. Me agacho para recogerla. Podría haber usado ésta patata para hacer algo de puré para Lynn y Owen. Cualquier persona en la Veta aceptaría con lágrimas en los ojos ésta patata. Sin embargo ellas... han decidido usarla para humillarme en mi propia cosecha.

Miro al balcón de una de las casas del lateral de la plaza. Ahí están ellas. Conozco a la rubia de enmedio, la de las cejas depiladas. Su esposo me adora. No lo culpo. Todas me miran, triunfadoras. Creyéndose libradas de mí. Pasándole la patata a una chica al azar, comienzo a caminar hacia el escenario.

Cuando me desmarco de la sección de los dieciocho, todas las chicas apartándose de mi camino para dejármelo libre, un Agente de la Paz me escolta al escenario.

—Cuánto lo siento, Dahlia... —dice.

No lo reconozco, porque con el casco todos parecen iguales. Es muy posible que haya sido mi cliente en el pasado. Ellos son los más asiduos.

—En verdad lo esperaba —le contesto—. Pero gracias por el apoyo.

Traynor me observa entrecerrando los ojos y yo le dedico una sonrisa y me encojo de hombros.

—El mundo es un pañuelo —digo en su dirección.

—Así que tú eres Dahlia, veo por qué te han escogido. Creo que tienes madera de ganadora, y creo que eso es precisamente lo que le ha llevado a la gente a pensar en ti —dice Rosina.

—Bueno, no creo que haya sido precisamente por eso —digo.

De hecho, no creo que las que han votado por mí quieren verme vencedora.

—Aww, qué modesta, seguro que sí. Veamos quién será el caballerito que te acompañará al Capitolio en éste Primer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.

La observo repetir el proceso una vez más, recoge el sobre azulado y va junto al micrófono.

—Zayden Carbury.

Lo primero que pienso es que no conozco al chico que acaba de ser elegido, ni siquiera me suena su apellido en la Veta, debe ser un chico del pueblo. Pero rápidamente esos pensamientos se disipan, porque algo más llama mi atención.

—¡ZAY! ¡MI ZAY! ¡NO SE LO LLEVEN! ¡ÉL NO HA HECHO NADA!

Desde el balcón, la mujer rubia que me lanzó la patata grita, mientras sus rodillas luchan para sostenerla. La mandíbula se me afloja mientras la observo. Puedo empatizar con su dolor de madre, pero no debo olvidar que si estoy aquí es por culpa de ellas.

Mientras miro a Zayden salir de la sección de los catorce años con paso tembloroso y la cara blanca como el papel, miro a las chicas y entonces, comprendo una cosa más.

Valeria parece estar confundida ante la enorme casualidad de los acontecimientos, intentando entablar conversación con las demás, que la ignoran. Candy, Lulu, Nancy y Trista me miran fijamente con una sonrisa enigmática en sus rostros y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que no es una casualidad.

_"Sólo nos tenemos las unas a las otras. Debemos cuidarnos, debemos ser piña"_. Es lo que dicen muchas veces.

Es lo que parecen estar diciéndome ahora.

* * *

**Segunda entrega del reto "Pidiendo teselas" del foro El Diente de León. Espero que les haya gustado y sobre todo espero que le haya gustado a Elenear28 ya que fue ella quien sugirió el tema para éste fic que estoy encantada de estar escribiendo. Gracias por la review y por los ánimos. Ya se me están empezando a ocurrir ideitas para éste, voy a tener que empezar a apuntarlas.**

**¡Saludos y gracias por leerme!**


	3. Despedidas: Alfombra gris

Todas para una, y una para todas.

¿Es eso lo que acaba de pasar?

Que se pusieran de acuerdo era algo que no me esperaba. Valeria tampoco, ella es demasiado diplomática para hacer algo así. Inmediatamente, no se qué pensar ni cómo sentirme.

Me halaga que piensen en mí, de veras lo hace. Era algo que ni yo misma había pensado en hacer, me ha pillado de sorpresa. Probablemente tampoco lo haría. Éste niño no me ha hecho nada. Votaría a su madre, sí la votaría. Una pena que ella no esté ya en edad de cosecha.

La mujer rubia sigue dando alaridos desde su balcón mientras las otras la consuelan, a la vez que Zayden termina de subir al escenario y Rosina lo intercepta, algo confundida. Antes de comenzar a hablar, se aclara la garganta.

—Em... tú debes de ser Zayden. Un gusto conocerte... ¿Quieres decir algo al distrito que te erigió tributo en los Juegos?

Zayden se queda unos segundos en blanco, luego su labio tiembla, negándose a funcionar.

—¿Por qué? —murmura, mientras comienza a llorar— ¿Por qué yo...? ¿Qué les he hecho yo, por el amor de Dios...?

La gente, al igual que la escolta está también impactada, inmóvil y silenciosa. El niño va bien peinado y vestido y si fuera por posibilidades de volver tampoco tiene sentido. Cualquiera de los mayores, los que ya han empezado a trabajar en las minas, tendría más sentido.

No saben qué ha podido pasar, que es todo una vendetta. Isadora se cubre la boca con las manos y Traynor sonríe con curiosidad. Rosina le retira el micrófono.

—Creo que eso será suficiente. Ahora, es hora de que se den la mano como viene siendo tradicional.

Le tiendo la mano al chico y él se lo piensa un poco antes de acceder y cuando finalmente lo hace, compruebo que él es de los que te dan la mano blanda, sin firmeza ni presión. Me pregunto qué estará pensando su señora madre de que yo le esté dando mi mano impura a su hijo amado.

Cuando terminamos, el alcalde comienza a leer el Tratado de Traición que es el mismo de todos los años. Mi atención se desvía hacia otras cosas más interesantes.

—¿Puedo ser la mentora de ella? Por favor —dice Isadora, casi suena como si tuviera la urgencia de serlo.

—En verdad, yo también iba a solicitarla a ella. El chico será más fácil para ti, recuerda que aún eres una principiante —dice Traynor.

Pero a Isadora no parece convencerle esa respuesta y frunce el ceño a la vez que sus ojos se ponen vidriosos.

—No... no... El chico no... por favor, tiene la edad de Bisby. No podría, nunca podría. ¡Me recuerda tanto a él! No quiero Traynor, quédatelo tú.

Siempre quise preguntarle, si ella en el fondo es consciente que fue Bisby quien debió volver y no ella, porque si sobrevivieron tantos días en aquella mina de carbón que era la Arena, fue por él. A ella se la habrían comido los murciélagos el primer día de no haber sido por aquel niño de la Veta.

—Ay, Traynor déjale la chica a Isadora. ¿No sabes que entre chicas nos entendemos mejor? —interviene Rosina.

—En lo sucesivo no podrás escoger a tus tributos. Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando desde ya a lidiar con lo que te toque —dice Traynor.

Las palabras de Traynor le deben de entrar por un oído de Isadora y salir por el otro, porque como si el extranjero no hubiera dicho nada, se dirije a mí y toma mis manos entre las suyas, sonriendo.

—Me llamo I-

—Sé como te llamas —la corto, a la vez que el himno comienza a sonar—. Honestamente. ¿Alguien aquí no lo sabe?

Ella se queda tan contrariada que me siento como si acabara de regañar a mi hermana pequeña por algo que no ha hecho. La menor de mis preocupaciones era cual de éstos dos iría a ser mi mentor, pero de repente una idea se me viene a la cabeza. Algo que posiblemente me deje más cerca de casa, y para ello, Isadora debe ser mi mentora.

Y si va a serlo debo tenerla de mi lado.

—Quiero decir... —prosigo— yo estaba aquí el año pasado. Vi cómo te cosechaban. Yo estaba ahí mismo, en la sección de los diecisiete, y te vi pasar, limpiándote las lágrimas con la manga de tu jersey justo delante de mí.

Isadora se sonroja y mira al suelo.

—Yo también recuerdo eso —interviene Rosina, que está abrazando a un Zayden desconsolado—. Lo primero que pensé fue que Isadora tenía un cabello precioso, tan largo y ondulado.

—¿Entonces dices que tú serás mi mentora?

Traynor se aclara la garganta.

—Discutiremos eso en el tren. Ahora vamos adentro, hay gente que seguro quiere despedirse de ustedes dos.

El fuego está encendido cuando paso a la estancia, y me acerco a él a calentar mis manos y secarme un poco. Saber que había muchas posibilidades de terminar en los Juegos lo hizo todo más fácil, pero aún así es duro. Además, eso me ayudó a prepararme. Éstos últimos meses me esforcé al máximo. Intenté dejar a mis clientes lo más satisfechos como me fue posible para que me dejaran buenas propinas y dejarlos con ganas de más. He ahorrado todo lo que he podido y junto a lo que ya tenía mi familia podrá aguantar un tiempo, al menos hasta que vuelva.

Y en caso de que no lo haga, sé que las chicas se pasarán. No creo que a mi madre le haga gracia, pero el orgullo no te llena la panza.

Cuando la puerta se abre por primera vez, sé que es mi familia. Lynn corre hacia mí tan rápido que se estrella contra mi cuerpo, y cuando me rodea con sus brazos, lo hace tan fuerte que me hace daño. Está llorando. Owen también pero él no se acerca inmediatamente. Siempre fue un chico tímido.

—Lynn... —susurro, tratando de calmarla. Nunca pensé que me pasaría, pero yo también estoy al borde de las lágrimas.

Podría ser la última vez que abrace a mi hermana. Pacientemente espero a que se calme, no nos dejan mucho tiempo y tengo cosas que hablar con mamá.

—Bajo el abedul que hay detrás de la casa, verás entre los matorrales un poco de tierra removida. Ahí encontrarás una vieja caja de madera con algo de dinero dentro. Úsalo cuando te haga falta.

—De acuerdo —dice mamá con un hilo de voz, yendo a abrazarme—. Te quiero, hija. Ojalá hubiera podido buscar otra alternativa. Ojalá no hubieras tenido que dar tu inocencia para sacarnos adelante.

—La inocencia no da de comer —digo—. Yo también te quiero, y está bien mamá. No te culpo a ti de mis decisiones.

Luego miro a Owen que sigue ahí sin decir nada con aspecto miserable, y me suelto del abrazo de mamá para darle uno a él.

—Todo va a ir bien —le digo—. Ya eres casi un muchacho, estudia mucho y haz caso a mamá en todo. Ah, y no tomes teselas cuando cumplas los doce.

—Mamá siempre nos dijo que tú te preocupas mucho por nosotros. Pero ahora que te vas, yo seré el mayor. Soy yo quien tendré que ayudar.

Esa frase me deja algo descolocada. No esperaba que Owen dijera algo así.

—Eres un buen Crysanthos —digo, besando su cabello.

—Cuidaré de mamá y de Lynn. ¿Te deja eso más tranquila?

Sonrío.

—Sí, Owen. Me deja más tranquila. Confío en que harás un buen trabajo.

Tras él, mamá también sonríe tristemente. Lynn ha parado ya de llorar.

—¿Vas a volver? —me pregunta.

—Claro, recuerda que luché contra un puma y gané.

Lynn se muerde el labio insegura, igual que en la mañana.

—No te inventes cosas —murmura.

—Volveré igual. ¿No pensarían que les iba a dejar solos por mucho tiempo? Lynn, se como cuidarme. Volveré. Te lo prometo.

El tiempo de la visita se agota no mucho después, y un Agente de la Paz entra a la habitación para avisarnos. Como seguro que me conoce, no es brusco con mi familia, ni siquiera con Lynn que se niega a soltarme. Con paciencia y buenas palabras, logra que se suelte de mí y yo les digo que los quiero por última vez antes de que se vayan.

Cuando por fin se van me descubro a mí misma aliviada. Ésto de las despedidas da asco, duele, duele muchísimo hacerlo, pero es hora de pasar página y enfrentarme a lo que me venga después.

Antes de que la puerta se abra de nuevo, un alboroto llega a mis oídos de voces femeninas discutiendo. Los gritos aumentan en intensidad hasta que la puerta se abre y Candy, Lulu, Trista, Nancy y Valeria pasan adentro.

—¡Aún no puedo creer que hayan hecho eso! ¡Dijeron que no iban a hacerlo al final! —grita Val.

—Decimos muchas cosas —murmura Candy.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? Algún chico iba a salir elegido de todos modos —añade Trista—. Esa mujer tenía que probar su propia medicina.

—Además era el único chico en edad de cosecha de ese grupito.

—El chico no tiene la culpa de nada —contesta Val—. Ella sabrá que hemos sido nosotras, nos va a hacer la vida imposible.

—Um... ¿Hola? —digo. Y ellas se fijan en mí por primera vez.

—Dahlia... —dice Lulu—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—No me gustan las despedidas —digo—. Está bien. Me halaga sentirme tan protegida por ustedes. No negaré que el hecho de que el niño haya acabado seleccionado como venganza se siente un poco tétrico. Es como si indirectamente fuera mi culpa. Pero tampoco tiene mucho sentido darle vueltas. ¿No? En un rato estaremos fuera del distrito. Ellas ya no pueden hacer nada para alcanzarme. Sólo espero que no la tomen con ustedes.

—Oh, nosotras estaremos bien. Tenemos a toda la plantilla de Agentes de la Paz de nuestra parte. Además, no tienen pruebas de que fuimos nosotras.

—Deberías preocuparte más por ti —dice Nancy—, el sitio donde vas es muy peligroso.

—Les prometo por lo que más quiero que pondré todo mi esfuerzo en volver, dedicaré cada minuto desde ahora hasta que esté en esa plataforma a pensar en cómo voy a hacer para se yo quien salga viva de ahí.

—¡Y no tengas compasión por nadie! —dice Trista.

—No la tendré. De hecho ya estoy empezando a meditar sobre una idea que me traiga patrocinios. Supongo que me espera un largo viaje, tengo tiempo para pensarla.

Conversamos un poco más, ellas me dan consejos sobre cosas que ellas harían y me dan ánimos. Cuando el Agente de la Paz toca la puerta, todas se van despidiendo de mí una a una, deseándome toda la suerte del mundo. Valeria es la última. La única a la que abrazo.

—Debes volver, Dahlia. No tienes opción.

—Lo haré. Y cuando vuelva, ustedes no tendrán nunca más que volver a venderse.

—El distrito perdería mucho sin nosotras —oigo decir a Candy y las demás ríen.

—Me halaga ser una de tus motivaciones —dice Val—. Sólo recuerda que siempre estaremos pensando en ti. Rezando por ti.

Los últimos segundos con ellas se hacen duros y otra vez siento el nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar, pero cuando la puerta se cierra y me quedo sola, me siento insensible. Emocionalmente bloqueada. Debe ser por todo lo que está sucediento a la vez.

Como un minuto después, la puerta se abre de nuevo. No pensé que nadie más vendría a verme, pero mi sorpresa es mayúscula cuando veo ante mí a la madre de Zayden. Su cabello está alborotado y despeinado, su rimmel arruinado y sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —digo con frialdad. No entiendo el motivo de ésta visita.

Sin contestar a mi pregunta, ella se pone frente a mí y me da una fuerte y sonora bofetada en la cara, tan rápido que no me da tiempo a apartarme. La fuerza del golpe hace que me doble sobre uno de mis costados.

La mujer tiembla, poniéndose cada vez más roja, casi parece que se va a abalanzar sobre mí a despedarzarme de un momento a otro. Pero ya no debo tenerle miedo a meterme en problemas. Mi estátus de tributo me protege.

En una mesa cercana hay un jarrón con un ramo de azucenas que han empezado a marchitarse. Agarro las flores y las tiro al suelo, echándole a la cara el agua del jarrón antes de rompérselo en la cabeza.

La costosa alfombra gris ahora está manchada de cristales, agua, flores secas y unas cuantas salpicaduras de sangre.

—Nunca debiste haber venido tú sola —digo, mientras un hilo de sangre se le escurre frente abajo.

Ahí es cuando ella pierde el control y se me tira encima, intentando arrancarme el pelo a tirones.

—¡ZORRA DE MIERDA! ¡VAS A MORIR! ¡Y YO ESTARÉ AHÍ PARA ESCUPIR EN TU ASQUEROSA TUMBA!

—¡AGENTES! ¡AYUDA! —grito. Podría darle pelea, pero quiero que sienta la impotencia de tener a las fuerzas del orden de mi parte.

Inmediatamente, tres Agentes de la Paz entran a la estancia.

—¡Llévensela de aquí! —les ordeno.

Y obedeciendo mis órdenes, ellos la agarran bruscamente y la sacan arrastrando de la habitación dejándome sola una vez más. Aún siento el dolor palpitante de mi mejilla hinchada, y me temo que mi cuero cabelludo también anda algo resentido, pero todo eso no significa nada una vez que he obtenido la satisfacción de ponerla en su lugar antes de irme del distrito.

* * *

**¡Despedidas!**

**Ha sido divertido escribir éste capítulo por la acción del final, aunque también triste por las despedidas con su familia y las chicas. Decidí cortar aquí, así que el plan sobre quedarse con Isadora será para el siguiente. **

**Elenear28, es bueno saber que te gusta, gracias por sugerir el tema. Yo también pienso que todo se paga, creo mucho en el karma y en que quien siembra viento recoge tempestades.**

**Quizá en el siguiente veamos más de otros chicos, ya que se vienen los resúmenes de las cosechas. Debo planear mejor ese punto. Estoy muy emocionada por pensar en las razones del resto de los chicos, a ver lo que se me ocurre, ya tengo algunas vagas ideas. Aprilia probablemente no aparezca ya que es la ganadora del Vasallaje en el Alphaverse y si sale no sería ella la ganadora.**

**¡Saludos y gracias por leerme!**


	4. Viaje en tren: Labios rojos

—¡Heriste a una visitante! —grita Rosina histérica entrando a la habitación.

—Defensa propia —replico.

Imaginaba que reaccionaría así.

—¡Heriste a la madre de tu compañero tributo! ¿¡A qué crees que estás jugando!?

—Después de que se confabulara con sus amigas para votarme no esperes que la tenga en alta estima. Y encima tuvo la desfachatez de venir aquí a abofetearme.

Mi cara aún sigue hinchada y enrojecida. En condiciones normales este ataque, aunque provocado, me habría costado unos cuantos azotes. Las peleas están prohibidas en el Distrito 12.

Rosina parece que va a hablar de nuevo, pero yo la corto.

—Y antes de que digas algo más, no. No voy a pedir perdón. Y tampoco me arrepiento de nada. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer eso. No sabes lo que hemos pasado yo y mi familia por culpa de esa mujer.

Sólo un poco más. Pronto me iré del distrito y entonces ya nada importará.

—Al menos está obteniendo algo de atención —dice Traynor al entrar a la sala—. Los reporteros la han visto pasar mientras los Agentes de la Paz la metían en uno de los coches esposada, para llevarla a un sanador. Alguien les ha contado todo. En el Capitolio les va a encantar esto.

Me pregunto si en el Capitolio ya han averiguado quién soy y a qué me dedico. Pero sobre todo me preocupa que eso sea un problema. Que me haga impopular... lo quiera o no necesito al público de mi parte.

La escolta sigue refunfuñando cuando salimos de la sala y nos encontramos con Isadora y Zayden. Si se ha enterado de lo que le he hecho a su madre o no, tampoco lo sé. Y no es que me importe demasiado lo que él piense.

Nuestro séquito se vuelve más numeroso cuando se nos une el equipo de preparación y el estilista de Isadora que vinieron a arreglarla para su primera aparición oficial como escolta. Un puñado de Agentes de la Paz nos flanquea, llevándonos hasta la parte trasera del Edificio de Justicia. Cuando me asomo a través de una de las ventanas, veo la mayor cantidad de periodistas y cámaras que he visto en mi vida.

—¿Es siempre así? —murmuro impresionada.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Esta edición es especial, es un vasallaje. ¡El primer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco! Es normal que haya más despliegue mediático —dice Rosina con orgullo.

—Ustedes dos saluden a las cámaras si quieren, pero no contesten a ninguna de las preguntas. ¿De acuerdo? —nos dice Traynor.

Asentimos y cuando abre la puerta, la ráfaga de viento helado hace que me entren ganas de volver de nuevo a la habitación en la que estaba, junto a la lumbre. No llueve, pero el tiempo aún no ha mejorado. Los periodistas se ponen en guardia en cuanto nos ven salir. Gritan mi nombre, también el de Isadora y Zayden.

—¡Señorita Dahlia! —grita alguien y a mí me entra la risa.

Nadie me ha llamado nunca señorita en mi vida.

Los Agentes de la Paz se pegan más a nosotros, protegiéndonos de la prensa.

—¡Señorita Dahlia! ¿Por qué creen que la han votado?

Haciendo caso a Traynor, ignoro las preguntas. Pero sí que aprovecho para lanzar un beso a una cámara que pasa muy cerca de mí y cuya reportera se lleva un empujón de uno de los agentes.

Supongo que no sólo protegen nuestra privacidad, sino que también evitan que podamos gritar algo que no les guste. El programa aún podría estar siendo retransmitido en directo.

El viaje hasta el tren levanta más alboroto del esperado. Rosina está muy urgida en que nos demos prisa mientras los agentes no dejan que nadie se acerque. Luego ellos se montan en los coches patrulla y nos siguen hasta la estación. Detrás de ellos, dos furgonetas llenas de reporteros también nos persiguen. El interior del vehículo está tan frío como en la calle. A mi lado, Isadora comienza a tiritar.

—Creo que este vestido no queda muy bien con este tiempo. Daría lo que fuera por un abrigo —dice.

—Tu estilista debió haber mirado la predicción meteorológica antes de escoger tu vestuario —contesto, quitándome la rebeca negra de lana y pasándosela por los hombros.

—Oh, gracias —dice—. Qué lindo detalle.

Le sonrío, algo en ella me despierta ternura pero no sabría exactamente decir qué. Pero hablando en plata, que ella tenga frío me importa un carajo. Lo que quiero es su favor, saber que se va a esforzar por ayudarme ahí en la Arena y para eso tengo que ser amable con ella. Puede que sea una novata, pero es mi única conexión con el resto del mundo. La necesito.

Aparcamos en la calle de la estación y ahí comienza de nuevo el espectáculo. Traynor sigue sin querer que _"demos pistas a los demás tributos sobre nosotros"_, pero opina que en el Capitolio les gustará vernos ante las cámaras. Los Agentes de la Paz organizan un pasillo, avisando a la prensa de que serán muy estrictos si se intentan sobrepasar con los tributos. Una vez en el andén, Rosina concede una breve entrevista. No habla de lo loco que está el tiempo ni de lo mucho que quiere salir de aquí y volver a su ciudad. Al contrario, define al Distrito 12 como un sitio muy exótico y remoto, y menciona lo emocionante que ha sido la Cosecha, llena de anécdotas que ya se irán conociendo. Cuando los reporteros preguntan sobre el ataque a una de mis visitantes, Rosina consulta su reloj y los despide con elegancia.

—¿Atacaste a alguien? —dice Zayden. Pero con las prisas de pasar al tren, nadie le responde.

Quizá es mejor que nunca sepa que fue a su propia madre.

Pasar al tren es como entrar a otro mundo. Un mundo cálido lleno de comodidades. El frío desaparece. La temperatura es muy agradable y todo eso sin necesidad de encender fuego. La tecnología al alcance de ésta gente es asombrosa.

—Ahora mismo quiero que vayan a ducharse y cambiarse esa ropa mojada. No quiero que me agarren un resfriado nada más comenzar. Les enseñaré sus apartamentos. No llegaremos al Capitolio hasta mañana así que pónganse cómodos.

Rosina nos muestra los dormitorios, repartidos en tres vagones. Los de nosotros cinco están en uno. El segundo es para el equipo de preparación de Isadora y su estilista y el tercero para la tripulación del tren.

En cuanto me enseña mi habitación, me encierro en ella y echo un vistazo alrededor. Tengo una cama, un armario, un tocador y un cuarto de baño con una ducha que ni en mis sueños la habría imaginado. Ni siquiera el jefe de nuestros Agentes de la Paz se puede permitir tal lujo. Y es la segunda persona con más poder adquisitivo del distrito, por debajo de los alcaldes.

Lo primero que hago es irme directa al tocador, es de madera pulida, pintado de un bonito color marfil con flores plateadas dibujadas en los cajones. En él hay un jarrón con flores blancas, una lámpara y un montón de maquillaje. Barras de labios de todos los colores, una paleta con cientos de sombras de ojos, pestañas postizas y más. Abro los cajones, para ver qué maravillas esconden, hay montones de cepillos de diferentes formas y tamaños, una plancha y un rizador de pelo, a parte de otras cosas que no sé para qué sirven. Decidida a probarlos cuanto antes me meto en la ducha, donde uso un champú que asegura dejarme el pelo más sedoso y brillante que nunca. Una vez seca me pongo ropa interior limpia y me siento frente a la silla del tocador.

Me paso la plancha por el pelo, pensando que es casi milagroso que algo así exista. Quizá con uno de éstos haría más negocio. ¿Cuánto debe costar? No me corto en experimentar con nada, no cuando todo corre a cuenta del Capitolio. Sombras de ojos, lápices, pestañas extra largas, lo quiero todo. Me siento como una niña en una juguetería.

Aunque la realidad es que soy una niña de la Veta en una juguetería capitolina.

Mientras me estoy pintando los labios de un precioso rojo carmín, alguien llama a la puerta.

—¿Dahlia? ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Es Traynor.

Busco algo para cubrirme, pues aún voy en ropa interior. Encuentro una especie de albornoz de seda color crema. Aún se transparenta un poco pero no quiero hacerlo esperar mucho.

Cuando le abro la puerta él parece que va a decir algo, pero en su lugar me mira de arriba a abajo y sonríe distraídamente con la vista clavada en mi escote.

—Te quería hablar sobre... eh... sobre el tema de los mentores.

Traynor continúa intentando mirarme a los ojos pero su vista se sigue desviando hacia abajo.

—Podríamos comentarlo con Isadora —propongo, haciendo como que no me doy cuenta de su obvia fijación.

—Ella. Es una cría, no sé qué le has visto. Dahlia, escógeme a mí y te llevaré al infinito. Te garantizo que serás tú quien vuelva con la corona en la cabeza.

Este hombre está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por tenerme. Hora de convencerlo para que haga un par de cositas por mí.

—Pasa. Estaremos mucho más cómodos adentro —digo, él lo hace y una vez dentro, cierro la puerta—. Traynor, no dudo ni por un momento de que eres muy capaz, mucho más que Isadora... Y por supuesto, siendo realistas entre un niño de catorce años y yo, quieres a quien más posibilidades de los dos tiene. Pero también creo que siendo ella nuestra más reciente vencedora y una con muchos fans ya que es el primer tributo del 12 que gana en toda la historia, va a poder amasarme una pequeña fortuna en forma de dinero de los patrocinadores.

—Eso es verdad, mi bella Dahlia. Una auténtica pena que te dejes encandilar por el brillo de la novedad y no quieras hacer uso de mi experiencia y conocimiento.

—Oh, pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo —digo.

Sus ojos se iluminan por la curiosidad lasciva que el tono seductor en mis palabras desprende.

—Cuéntame más —murmura.

Me quito el albornoz y lo dejo caer al suelo, haciendo que él respire hondo y se reajuste el cuello de la camisa. Con paso lento me acerco a él y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos.

—El mundo es verdaderamente un pañuelo —repito a su oído las palabras que le dije en el escenario—. Ya no necesito tu dinero como podrás ver, pero no es el único método de pago que acepto. ¿Has probado alguna vez a una tributo y posible vencedora? Consígueme patrocinadores y te recompensaré bien. Te mostraré algunas de las cositas que sé hacer. Piénsatelo.

Seguidamente lo beso en los labios. Puedo notar que no se lo esperaba, sus labios se mueven inseguros al principio, su lengua titubea. Diez segundos. Más es demasiado. Me aparto de él, sonriendo divertida ante el borrón carmesí que le he dejado en la cara. Traynor avanza, quiere más pero yo pongo mi mano en su pecho y lo aparto.

—Se paga por adelantado —digo—. Lo siento no hago excepciones, así que tomaré tu ávida disposición a nuestro acuerdo como un sí y esperaré a que me digas algo sobre mis patrocinios.

—Dahlia, sólo déjame decirte que tu astucia me hace querer ser tu mentor aún con más fuerzas. Hablaré con mis contactos. Tengo muchos. Seguro que están interesados.

—Estupendas noticias, Traynor. ¿Puedes salir ahora? Necesito arreglarme para la cena.

* * *

**Este capítulo lo tuve listo por muuucho tiempo pero lo fui dejando y la verdad estuvo a punto de caducar una vez y tirar todo mi esfuerzo a la basura. Espero que Elenear28 no me lo tenga en cuenta.  
**

**Me gusta el glamour capitolino, es algo de lo que nunca me canso de hablar. Son rituales que me gustan y me entusiasman.**

**Por cierto, a partir del próximo capítulo voy a meter más povs de más chicos. ¿La razón? Bueno el primer vasallaje fue una edición muy especial y creo que merece tratar los casos aislados con más detenimiento.**

**Me centraré solo en la gente que se aliará con Dahlia en principio. Pues sí va a tener una alianza.**

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Les cae bien Dahlia? Es muy determinada eso sí. **


	5. Resúmenes de las cosechas: Ámbar gris

**Ámbar gris**

Sustancia sólida y cerosa de color gris oscuro, con tonalidades variadas como el mármol. Es producida en el sistema digestivo de los cachalotes para proteger las paredes estomacales de objetos duros. Con el tiempo se desprende y queda flotando en el agua del mar donde macera y se solidifica. Su olor oceánico y dulzón es muy apreciado en la alta perfumería.

* * *

**Ambergris Belise, 18 años**

**Distrito 1**

* * *

Me duele la cabeza.

Probablemente sea de tanto llorar pues desde que Petronilus leyó mi nombre en aquella tarjeta rosa a penas he podido parar hace diez minutos, posiblemente porque ya no me quedan lágrimas. Podría haberme salvado de no ser por el Vasallaje. Podría haberlo hecho, haber seguido mi vida estudiando dirección de empresas con el propósito de suceder a mi padre en su compañía. Jamás habría sido elegida en unos juegos normales y de haberlo hecho alguien habría corrido presto a sustituírme, porque eso es lo que se viene haciendo desde hace unos años.

Los niños del Distrito 1 ya no nos preocupamos por salir cosechados. Cuando yo tenía 11 años fue cuando se presentaron los primeros voluntarios, Glory y Dalí. Ambos son famosos por eso, aunque solo Glory pudo volver. Al año siguiente también los hubo, y al siguiente, y al siguiente... El miedo se fue. Todos hablaban de lo horroroso que era saberte con la posibilidad de ir al Capitolio y no volver nunca, de no lograrlo, de no morir rápido y sufrir, pero yo no conocí eso. Tal vez debiera haberlo hecho. Esto habría sido más fácil de asimilar.

Pero lo peor no es eso. Lo peor es que alguien me odia lo suficiente como para querer verme muerta y no puedo parar de pensar en quién pueda ser. Yo nunca le hice mal a nadie. Nunca. Y con las chicas de la Academia Smitten pidiendo votos siempre pensé que saldría una de ellas. Pero incluso así les he ganado. Es asqueroso.

—¿Ya te calmaste? Bien. A ver si comienzas a comportarte con un poco más de dignidad y dejas de avergonzarnos públicamente —ladra Radiance.

—¡Oye! Ella ahora es mi responsabilidad, deja de acosarla —le riñe Glory.

No es como si yo hubiera sido su primera opción. De hecho me juego el cuello a que ambas querían a Carat, mi compañero. Él si está algo entrenado. No es un profesional formado completamente pero ha entrenado. Y como Radiance elige primero al ser la mayor, yo me quedé para Glory. En verdad es algo que me alivia. Me agrada más ella que esa perturbada.

La televisión se encience a la vez que el programa de los resúmenes comienza. Las sintonías y efectos de pantalla son mucho más rimbombantes que en años normales. Letras doradas en cursiva con muchas florituras sobre el escudo de Panem también en dorado anuncian a los presentadores, Venus Andros y Caesar Flickerman. Ella con su habitual combinación de maquillaje, vestuario y pedrería en tonos de negro y gris y él en rojo y naranja. Ambos llevan en el puesto desde la primera edición.

_"¡Muy buenas tardes, Panem y bienvenidos a los resúmenes de las cosechas de esta edición especial de nuestros queridos Juegos del Hambre! Soy Caesar Flickerman y esta sonriente dama de mi lado es Venus Andros. Dime, Venus. ¿Por qué te ves tan feliz hoy?"_

_"Porque estoy absolutamente segura de que los distritos han sabido escoger a sus propios representantes muy muy bien. ¿No podemos pasar ya el vídeo? Ya quiero conocer a los protagonistas de la gloriosa edición de este año."_

_"No hagamos esperar más a Venus. ¡Vamos pues con los vídeos!"_

La pantalla cambia a negro con unas letras doradas que dicen "Distrito 1" bajo nuestro escudo: el castillo, las espadas y los rayos de sol. Ahí está Petronilus haciendo el ridículo con su corbata arcoíris y su chaqueta blanca de topos de colores abriendo mi sobre.

_"¡Ambergris Belise!"_

Tras lo cual la cámara cambia al público y me encuentra. Mi primera reacción es llorar. Cubrirme la cara con ambas manos, romper a llorar y negarme a moverme mientras a mi alrededor mis amigas también lloran. Dos Agentes de la Paz me toman de los brazos al final y me llevan medio arrastrando al escenario donde me derrumbo en el suelo sollozando.

No me sorprende que Radiance piense que soy patética.

Carat tiene una reacción muy distinta a la mía. Él sonríe con ironía y murmura algo bajo su aliento pero conserva la calma en todo momento. Antes dijo que sospechaba que iba a salir, por eso comenzó a entrenar. Lo que no ha dicho es el por qué. No he hablado demasaido con él. No parece un tipo muy hablador. Imagino que si este año hay alianza entre profesionales yo no estaré en ella después de que todos me hayan visto llorar. Él podría estar dentro pero no yo.

—Amber... ¿Por qué piensas que estás aquí? —pregunta Glory.

—Eso es lo que he estado tratando de averiguar todo el tiempo. No tengo ni un solo enemigo en el mundo, soy una chica bastante popular de hecho. ¡No entiendo quién querría verme aquí!

—¿Y alguien cercano a ti? —pregunta Carat, las tres lo miramos y él se encoge de hombros—. ¿Hay alguien... a quien le beneficie que tú no estés?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Eres la hija mayor del gran perfumista Belise. Todo el mundo sabe que tarde o temprano su imperio sería tuyo. Incluso ya sacaste tu propia línea hace unos meses.

—Estás muy puesto en nosotros.

—Mi padre también es empresario, nos movemos por los mismos ambientes.

—De todos modos, no creo que nadie que conozco fuera capaz de enviarme a la Arena solo porque les beneficie. No conozco a nadie que esté tan jodido de la cabeza.

—No seas ingenua... Seguro que es quien menos te lo esperas... Es lo que me pasó a mí. Por eso entrenaba.

—Tú... ¿Ya lo sabías? —digo sintiendo un escalofrío en la columna.

—¡Silencio! Los del dos van a salir ya.

Cosechan primero al chico. Stan. Él mantiene su cara de poker aunque al final sonríe. Ha debido entrenar o al menos se ve fuerte. Sus brazos se ven tonificados. La chica, Romea ríe a carcajadas, mientras otras chicas la increpan. La discusión escala en intensidad, hasta tienen que venir los Agentes a separarlas. El Distrito 2 entrena Agentes de la Paz son los más preparados para los Juegos o eso dicen. Hace unos años ganaron tres veces seguidas.

El Distrito tres es otra cosa. La chica parece tener doce pero sale del sector de los catorce. Los chicos de ese distrito siempre se ven más jóvenes de lo que realmente son pero igualmente se ve muy joven. Demasiado. No es una venganza personal. Su piel es cenicienta y su cabello castaño claro largo, rizado y despeinado. Me recuerda a un estropajo. A pesar de los intentos de su escolta, la niña se niega a hablar. Tan sólo se queda mirando a la cámara con odio.

_"¡Pero criatura, di algo! ¡Vamos, te están viendo todos!"_ insiste la chica de gafas de pasta y rastas naranjas.

_"¡Cállate. Payasa!"_

A Radiance le da un ataque de risa tan fuerte que no me deja oír el nombre del chico. La escolta rompe el sobre azul con energía y grita el nombre al micrófono. Parece estar enfadada. El chico que sale de la sección de los diecisiete es alto y delgado. Piel tan pálida que se ve enfermiza, cabello moreno y ojos marrones con unas marcadas ojeras.

—Vaya, un chico con problemas de salud —dice Glory—. Quizá lo ha votado su familia para dejar de hacer frente a los gastos médicos.

—¡No seas cínica! —le digo—. ¿Quién haría algo así?

—No sé. Es un distrito pobre. Pero de todos modos tributos así los benefician a ustedes. Ahora viene el cuatro. Presten atención, aunque no salgan profesionales ellos serán fuertes.

En el cuatro cosechan al chico primero el que luce como si hubiera sido proclamado vencedor ya. Sube al escenario entre los vítores de los chicos del sector de los dieciocho.

—Un profesional —dice Carat frotándose la barbilla. Está interesado.

La chica también sale del sector de los dieciocho pero ella no se ve tan contenta. Sube al escenario en cuanto la llaman, mirando al suelo y rechaza la oferta del escolta de decir unas palabras. Por un instante parece que sus ojos azules se humedecen, pero al contrario que yo, ella se mantiene fuerte.

Los del cinco son otra cosa totalmente distinta. Al parecer se han adherido al programa de la alcaldesa "vota a un presidiario" o eso es lo que dice Venus. La cámara enfoca un cartel pegado a una fachada en el cual hay una familia sonriente "Mantén a tus hijos seguros un año más. Vota a un presidiario. Solicita la lista a la Agente de la Paz en jefe." Cuando los nombres de los chicos son revelados, me doy cuenta de que sí. Tienen toda la pinta de presidiarios. Ambos salen del sector de los dieciocho. El chico parece no haberse peinado o afeitado en su vida y sus ropas están viejas y sucias. La chica no tiene mejor aspecto. Su cabello es negro y despeinado, tiene tatuajes en los brazos y está fumando un cigarrillo que tira al suelo y pisotea cuando uno de los Agentes la increpa de malos modos.

Esos dos no me gustan ni un pelo.

En el seis estalla el drama. La chica se vuelve loca y en lugar de ir hacia el escenario corre hacia el lado de los chicos, agarra a uno del cuello y comienza a darle puñetazos en la cara mientras lo insulta. Varios de los amigos del chico intenta reducirla pero ella les da pelea. Son las fuerzas del orden las que finalmente intervienen pero el chico ya tiene la nariz torcida y sangrando.

—Podría llegar a finalista o hacer una tontería en el baño de sangre y cagarla —comenta Glory.

—Y mira nada más cómo le dejó la cara a ese. No sé qué pasó ahí pero estoy segura de que se lo merecía —dice Radiance—. ¿Te gusta como aliada, Carat?

—¡Ni en sueños! La falta de autocontrol es un defecto grave.

—El control a veces nos frena. ¿No es genial darle rienda suelta a los instintos asesinos de uno? En la Arena eso puede propulsarte.

La cosecha del tributo masculino resulta ser más dramática aún. Un rubio en el sector de los 17, bastante guapo. Comienza a llorar y a gritar por qué lo han votado. Me recuerda tanto a mí... La cámara enfoca a su madre gritando su nombre así como a una chica que cruza toda la plaza solo para abrazarlo. Ambos tienen tiempo para besarse una vez antes de ser separados. Los cámaras procuran que todo quede documentado.

Pasamos al Distrito 7, donde ambos tributos tienen también 18 y parecen fuertes, aunque no tienen tan mala pinta como los del 5. De hecho, son medianamente normales. La chica, de piel oscura y melena rizada no reacciona. Se queda boquiabierta durante unos segundos tras los cuales camina al escenario aún con la mirada perdida. Otra chica que no sabe por qué le han votado. El chico sin embargo rebosa seguridad en sí mismo. Podría pasar por profesional si no fuera porque estamos en la periferia. Los tributos de aquí suelen usar hachas, pero no todos tienen la voluntad para matar.

Aún así me los anoto en mi lista mental como posibles aliados. Ya lo consultaré después con Glory.

Llegamos al Distrito 8, la chica tiene apellido de huérfana. Zara Eight, sale del sector de los dieciséis completamente roja y temblando y llorando de rabia. Sin embargo, el chico nos da una horrorosa sorpresa a todos. Sale del sector de los doce años. Se ve bien peinado y vestido. Al principio luce desconcertado pero después comienza a llorar. Entonces cambian la vista a la alcaldesa que está sobre el escenario. Sus ojos parece que van a salirse de sus órbitas, y su cara está pálida.

_"Ese terrible, terrible momento en que una madre se da cuenta de que va a perder a su hijo"_ suspira Venus con solemnidad, secándose una imaginaria lágrima con un pañuelo.

Se conoce de sobra que ella perdió a su bebé durante la guerra y nunca perdonó eso a los distritos. Los años en los que ella está a cargo de las entrevistas se muestra en ocasiones desagradable. Todos disfrutan la matanza, pero creo que ella lo hace más aún.

El chico del 9 también tiene mala pinta. Parece como si acabara de recibir una paliza. Su labio está partido e hinchado y tiene un ojo morado. Mientras sube al escenario con aire derrotado alguien le tira una piedra que le da en la espalda. Los Agentes de la Paz se movilizan, buscando el origen de la pedrada. Al oír su nombre la chica sonríe sarcásticamente, con paso altanero y la cabeza bien alta se dirige al escenario y una vez en él, mira directamente a la cámara con aire arrogante. ¿Una chica rica? Sus ropas parecen caras.

En el diez hay otro drama. Los chicos cosechados se conocen, aunque no parecen tenerse demasiada estima al juzgar por las miradas de odio que se lanzan el uno al otro. Cuando el escolta les pide que se den la mano ellos se la aprietan muy fuerte, intentando estrujar la mano del otro.

La chica del once cae al suelo de rodillas, llorando a voz en grito. Hasta yo siento ganas de ir a consolarla, cosa que no hace ninguna de las que la rodean. Algo en mí se alivia al no haber sido la única mayor que no ha quedado mal. Al menos yo no he montado ese escándalo. Ella queda un rato tirada en el piso y cuando por fin las demás la hacen moverse no va hacia el escenario sino que corre hacia el lado contrario intentando escapar.

—¿Por qué hay algunos que siguen intentando escapar? ¿No saben que no se puede? —se queja Radiance.

Ella misma fue una de las que intentaron escapar, es un hecho sobre ella que todos conocen. He visto ese momento alguna que otra vez en repeticiones. Les dio una buena lucha a los Agentes, igual que la chica recién cosechada que se retuerce mientras tres de ellos la cargan.

_"¡TRAIDORES! ¡ME VOTARON! ¡ME QUIEREN VER MORIR! ¡MALDITOS SEAN! ¡MALDITOS!"_

Tal vez sea por el impacto que causa a todos lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero en cuanto oye su nombre el chico cosechado corre raudo al escenario sin perder ni un segundo, se arrodilla junto a la chica que está en el suelo hecha un ovillo y comienza a consolarla. Ella tiene 18 y él 16. Se ve nervioso y sus manos tiemblan, pero consigue no perder el control y parece más volcado en la chica que en sí mismo. Automáticamente por alguna razón me cae bien.

Y llegamos al Distrito 12, los ganadores del año pasado y que para muchos era una victoria inmerecida. Hace un tiempo horrible, el pelo de la escolta es azotado sin piedad por el fuerte viento. Aún así ella cumple con su deber y abre el primer sobre.

La chica cosechada sale del sector de los 18. No da ni dos pasos cuando alguien le lanza una patata que se estrella contra su hombro. ¿Otra marginada por su distrito? ¿Por qué será? La chica conserva su dignidad y sube al escenario con paso decidido, va arreglada y maquillada pero carece del estilo de nuestro distrito y algo me dice que va a ser de las que no se rinden. El chico me llena de tristeza. Tiene 14 años. Ver a los más jóvenes siendo cosechados es duro siempre. Duro e injusto pero más injusto aún en esta edición.

_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo...? ¿Qué les he hecho yo, por el amor de Dios...?"_

Nadie parece tener ninguna idea sobre él. Su madre es enfocada pero eso tampoco da pistas. Eso sí, el rostro de la chica es un poema. Parece que ella sabe algo.

—¿Y bien, Carat? Creo que tenemos unos tributos bastante decentes por ahí para ti —dice Radiance dando una palmada—. En menos de una hora llegaremos al Capitolio y me pondré a contactar con los demás. Tal vez estemos algo escasos de profesionales pero hay por ahí algunos interesantes. Como esos del Distrito 5 por ejemplo. Se ven fuertes.

—No confío en esos. Son presidiarios —dice él.

—Bueno no solo están esos, vamos a tu cuarto y hablamos más al respecto. No quiero decir nada con... el enemigo delante.

Cuando ambos se van Glory suspira.

—Mi hermana es muy competitiva Amber, si te puedo llamar así. Lo que sea. Voy a conseguirte una buena alianza, tú no te preocupes por nada. Eres bonita y atractiva, es el sello del Distrito 1. Solo tienes que hacerlo extra bien en el desfile y pronto se olvidarán todos de que lloraste en la Cosecha. ¿Alguien que te haya llamado la atención?

—Algunos. Pero no hay forma de saber si son de fiar o no.

Ella sacude la cabeza.

—Mira... olvídate de eso. ¿Vale? Puedes manejar esto. Puedes hacerlo. Yo te enseñaré cómo. Primero trabajaremos en tu lenguaje corporal, en hacerte desprender seguridad y determinación por los cuatro costados. A partir de ahí podrás tener a quien quieras. ¿Crees que Radiance nos los va a quitar? Si haces todo lo que te digo, no. Tienes 23 personas donde elegir. Tuyas serán. Si ella no quiere que Carat se alíe contigo, haremos una alianza mejor que la de ellos.

En la pantalla, las fotos de los 24 chicos son mostradas. La mía y la de Carat en primer lugar y así hasta llegar a los del Distrito 12. Dahlia Crysanthos dice bajo su foto. Se ve más linda en la foto que en la Cosecha. Labios carnosos pintados de rojo, grandes ojos grises, largas pestañas, cabello negro. Parece mi antítesis. Cabello rubio ondulado, ojos verdes, maquillaje en tonos pastel...

—Quiero a Dahlia Crysanthos —digo.

—Me gusta esa elección —dice mi mentora con una sonrisa enigmática—. Déjame que le envíe un mensaje a Isadora.

* * *

**Hola gente. **

**Como el primer vasallaje de los 25 encierra tantas posibilidades he decidido variar las personas narrando. Pero solo lo haré con las personas aliadas con Dahlia de las cuales una será Amber. Me gustaría que hubiera alguien más en la alianza. **

**¿Les ha llamado la atención alguno de los otros tributos? ¿Alguno que les gustaría ver aliado con Dahlia y Ambergris? **

**Tendré todo en cuenta, es un vasallaje democrático después de todo.**

**En el siguiente episodio pondré info sobre las posibles arenas cosa que se decidirá de forma democrática también. :D**

**Ana88 y nunu's gracias por comentar. Me alegra que les guste la historia. **

**¡Hasta el siguiente!**


	6. Preparatoria: Encaje rojo

—En una media hora llegaremos al Capitolio —dice Isadora con la mirada perdida—. El año pasado tenía tanto miedo haciendo este trayecto... Aún lo tengo. Sufría por nosotros y ahora sufro por ustedes dos, lo cual no lo hace más fácil.

El silencio posterior a eso hace que el leve sonido del tren se vuelva más perceptible. Desde la ventana del cuarto de mi mentora el paisaje sigue pasando como si fuera un borrón debido a la gran velocidad. Vine aquí directa desde que me levanté y arreglé. No quiero ver a Traynor por ahora, al menos hasta que termine la ceremonia. De seguro está maquinando algo más y quiero estar preparada para no dejar que me arrastre. Para seguir conservando mi autonomía y a la vez no verme demasiado dominante.

—¿Puedo comer otro pastelito de fresas? —pregunto.

—Come los que quieras. Están buenos. ¿Verdad? Son mis favoritos.

—¡Sí que lo están! —digo con la boca llena, mientras me limpio con una servilleta el hilillo del dulce relleno rojo que se escurre barbilla abajo—. Tienes buen gusto. He pensado en darme todos los caprichos que pueda ahora que están a mi alcance. Creo que eso hará que me motive más para ganar. Imagino que poderse permitir todo lo que uno quiera es un gran incentivo.

—A veces. A veces lo es, Dahlia. Aún no puedo quitarme a Bisby de la cabeza algunas noches y supongo que con ese pobre chico, Zayden me pasará lo mismo. ¿Podrás protegerlo por mí? Sabiendo que está a tu lado me quitará un peso de encima.

—¿Q-qué? —balbuceo desconcertada. Eso me ha pillado desprevenida—. Debemos hablar eso más detenidamente. Me estás pidiendo un favor realmente grande. Lo sabes... ¿Verdad?

Es el hijo de una mujer que hizo mi vida más difícil durante muchos meses. Es el niño que aunque indirectamente, está aquí por mi culpa pero pedirme que me alíe con él son palabras mayores.

—¿Y si muere? ¿Y si no hay nadie a su lado y muere solo tal y como le pasó a Bisby? Después de todo lo que hizo por mí...

—¿Estás tratando de redimir tus sentimientos de culpa sobre la muerte de tu aliado a través de Zayden? —le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

Isadora aparta la mirada, negando con la cabeza.

—No... No es eso... Yo...

Hasta que unos golpes en la puerta hacen que se detenga.

—¡Dahlia, ve a prepararte! ¡Estamos entrando en territorio capitolino! —dice la voz de Rosina.

—¡Ya voy! —contesto—. ¡Dame un minuto, Dahlia y yo estamos conversando sobre algo importante!

—Está bien cariño, mientras estés lista a tiempo el resto no me importa.

Oigo los pasos de Rosina alejándose, tras lo cual vuelvo a girar la cabeza hacia mi mentora. No tuve eso en cuenta. Es su primer año y aún está muy verde.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no me buscas una alianza más provechosa? Yo soy tu tributo, Zayden es responsabilidad de Traynor.

—Pero su familia... Los Carbury son buena gente, no comprendo quién querría hacerles daño de esa m-

—Escucha —la corto—. No puedes huír del recuerdo de Bisby eligiéndome a mí, pero a la vez intentar pasar la responsabilidad del chico a otros sólo porque tú no te ves capacitada. Y si no te crees capaz de aguantar eso me voy con Traynor, que por cierto ya vino a verme ayer para convencerme de que lo eligiera. Y ahora debo irme a prepararme. Piensa en eso, nos vemos luego.

—Voy a darme una ducha —musita tras respirar hondo, tras lo cual se encierra en el baño cabizbaja sin despedirse.

Me muerdo el labio. Es posible que me haya pasado y lo siento por ella, pero detesto a los mentores blandengues. Si ellos no tienen fuerzas... ¿De dónde la van a sacar los tributos? Como esa vencedora del Distrito 10 con tendencias suicidas. Nunca pudo superar sus Juegos e intenta quitarse la vida todos los años según cuentan. Tiene a su compañero vencedor y esposo vigilándola siempre, pero estoy segura que algún año lo conseguirá. En cuanto a Zayden... No puedo negarme a mí misma que no me siento culpable porque lo hayan elegido como venganza hacia su madre por lo que me hizo, siendo que él no tenía culpa de nada. Pero... ¿Significa eso que ahora cargo con la responsabilidad de aliarme con él y mantenerlo a salvo? Me llena de tristeza pero ninguno de nosotros está a salvo.

Ninguno...

La melodía del teléfono de Isadora junto con el vibrar del mismo sobre la mesa me trae de vuelta, incapaz de contener la curiosidad le echo un vistazo a la pantalla.

_"Glory S."_

¿Glory? ¿La vencedora del Distrito 1? El sonido del agua de la ducha dentro del cuarto de baño me indica que ella no va a ser capaz de contestar. ¿Y si es importante? Algo dudosa lo tomo y presiono el botón de contestar.

—¿Hola?

_"¡Hola, Isadora! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu primer año como mentora?"_

¿Es ella de verdad? Eso parece... Y se cree que yo soy Isadora... No debería hacer esto, pero la curiosidad me puede. Con el corazón latiéndome a mil, decido seguirle la corriente.

—No muy bien la verdad —digo, mejor actuar como ella lo haría—. Es más duro de lo que pensé.

_"Aw, cosita. Espero que Traynor cuide bien de ti. Como compañera Vencedora tuya que soy me preocupo."_

—Gracias por el apoyo. Muy lindo de tu parte —digo.

Pero Glory... ¿Me has llamado solo para decirme esto? No. ¿Verdad que no? Suelta lo que tengas ahí.

_"No hay de qué. Te llamaba para proponerte algo. ¿Te quedaste con Dahlia Crysanthos o se la quedó Traynor?"_

Oh... así que esta conversación es sobre mí. Interesante.

—Yo. No podría con el chico, Glory. Me recuerda mucho a —digo, recordando lo que dijo ella el día anterior—... Lo siento aún me resulta duro hablar de mi aliado.

_"Por supuesto cariño, por supuesto. Y dime... ¿No crees que tu Dahlia y mi Ambergris harían un buen equipo? Tenemos material de primera por aquí. ¿Qué me dices?"_

Vale. No solo mi propia mentora trata de endiñarme a Zayden, esta listilla está tratando de aliarme con una debilucha.

—Ay no sé. ¿No es la chica que se echó a llorar en la cosecha? ¿Y si Dahlia no quiere?.

_"Todo el mundo tiene derecho a ponerse un poquito nervioso. Ser la elegida y no saber quién te votó ni por qué puede destrozar a cualquiera. No significa que Amber sea débil ponte en su lugar, por mi parte ya estoy trabajando en convertirla en una estrella. Háblalo con Dahlia, convéncela. Tú eres la novedad, todos los ojos de los aficionados a los Juegos estarán puestos en ti, no lo desperdicies."_

—Se lo diré. Pero imagino que ella querrá ver algo más que un envoltorio brillante antes de decidir.

_"Te aseguro que Amber es más que un envoltorio brillante, pero no lo pienses mucho. Quiero tener su alianza funcionando antes del primer día de entrenamiento para que de tiempo a fortalecer vínculos de colaboración en equipo. Si ella no quiere no pasa nada, tenemos mucho donde elegir. Pero sería una pena desperdiciar así el potencial que mi instinto ve en Dahlia. ¿No crees?"_

—¿Y cuándo quieres tu respuesta?

_"Para hoy. ¿Qué tal después de los carruajes? Ven a mí y dime lo que ella decida. ¡Nos vemos, Isadora!"_

La comunicación se corta y yo vuelvo a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa, junto a la servilleta usada manchada de mermelada. Al hacerlo noto que mi mano tiembla ligeramente. Esa Glory es una embaucadora de primera, cómo me ha intentado vender la mercancía. Pero no. No voy a descartarla de entrada. Tengo mis dudas pero algo podría salir de aquí. Sé que hay varios profesionales en el equipo. La cuestión es... ¿Se aliarían conmigo? ¿Cree Glory que ellos no querrán ni oír hablar de su Amber y por eso está tratando de montar una alianza con chicos de la periferia? No estar en el nivel de un profesional no significa ser malo, sería muy arrogante pensar eso. Hasta alguien como Isadora podría ganar. De alguna manera. Y con la suerte muy, pero que muy de su parte.

Yo por suerte o por desgracia, no me gusta jugármela tanto, prefiero ir a lo seguro.

—Esta noche nos veremos, Ambergris. Esta noche... —murmuro antes de dejar la habitación.

* * *

—No estás mal, te sitúo por encima de la media de las chicas que suelen mandar desde los distritos —dice mi estilista la primera vez que me ve—. Dos chicas guapas del Doce dos años seguidos, creo que ganar la lotería sería más probable.

—¿Umm... gracias? Supongo —le contesto.

Así que tiene la lengua afilada. Bien, porque me gustan con la lengua afilada.

—Lo que nunca imaginé era que Isadora volvería. No es que me queje, eso ha propulsado mi prestigio. Pero ya sabes... si hubiera podido apostar habría jurado que era carne de Cornucopia. En fin, imagino que los milagros existen.

—Existen. Pero yo no soy como ella. Y más te vale tener fe en mí porque aquí llega la segunda victoria consecutiva del Distrito 12.

Ella abre mucho los ojos tomada por sorpresa.

—Una luchadora por lo que veo. Me gusta lo que han hecho contigo. Te ves bien, en serio. Cuando te vi por televisión parecías una fulana. Una con potencial pero una al fin y al cabo.

—Soy una fulana —digo con naturalidad y eso parece desconcertarla pero prefiero que se quede imaginando cosas, es más divertido—. Bueno, veamos qué me has preparado. Si no me vistes pronto voy a pillar un resfriado.

—¡Y te ha salido un pareado, eso ha rimado! —dice Arly de mi equipo de preparación.

Claris lo mira con mala cara y la sonrisa del chico de piel verdeazulada y cabello a juego se desvanece, yéndose sin rechistar a la habitación de al lado. Cuando vuelven con el traje del desfile, todas mis alarmas se activan a la vez.

—Debe haber un error. ¡Este es el traje del año pasado! El que llevó Isadora.

—Así es, lo es —dice, haciendo una mueca de asco cuando huele el interior del casco de minero tras lo cual lo rocía con spray ambientador—. Y el del año anterior, y el anterior, y el anterior...

—Veo que el Capitolio no puede permitirse tanto como dicen.

—No es eso. Llevo tres años atrapada aquí a pesar de que solicito mi ascenso a un distrito mejor remunerado. El Distrito 12 es el que peor se paga pues sus tributos suelen caer pronto. No pretenderás que prostituya mi talento vendiéndolo así como así por un sueldo de mierda. No, no, no, no no. Una tiene dignidad.

—Ah... por supuesto. La dignidad de una estilista capitolina. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle —contesto como si sus palabras no me hubieran dolido—, ¿no has pensado quizá que si no te esfuerzas en tus diseños nunca conseguirás ese ascenso que tanto quieres?

—Alguien como yo no debería tener que probarse, los otros deberían venir a mí a besar mis pies.

No es una mujer muy agradable y ese ego del tamaño de una montaña no ayuda. Pero sé bien que no me conviene enemistarme con ella. Me pregunto si podré hacerla entrar en razón sin que se sienta demasiado amenazada. Dicen que los capitolinos tienen serrín en la cabeza. Veamos qué tan cierto es.

—Lo comprendo y me llena de tristeza... tu talento tan incomprendido, tan desperdiciado aquí en gente como nosotros, burda y sin estilo. Pero debes comprender que mi vida está en juego. ¡Mi vida, Claris! Y quiero aprovechar el tirón de la victoria de Isadora. ¡Si me pongo eso nadie me va a mirar dos veces!

—Bah. ¿Qué más da? ¡Póntelo y no te quejes, me estás dando dolor de cabeza! ¿Prefieres salir en ropa interior ahí fuera?

—Sabes... Es una idea. Dame un momento.

Camino hacia la habitación contigua que está llena de trajes de prendas de ropa colgadas en perchas y metidas en cajas. En una de las cajas encuentro lencería. La más ornamentada y delicada que he visto nunca. Demasiado para el distrito de la minería. Tiro varias cosas al suelo hasta que doy con algo que parece perfecto: un liguero de encaje rojo y negro con sostén y medias a juego. Me lo pruebo, meto un poco de papel enrollado dentro del sostén para hacer bulto y me pongo unos tacones rojos que me recuerdan mucho a los de Val. Verlos calma algo mi ansiedad, me hace sentir que voy por el camino correcto.

Es hora de mostrar mis encantos. Mostrarlos a Panem para salvar mi vida tal y como los he mostrado siempre para ganármela. La dignidad no da de comer. Tampoco te salva en los Juegos del Hambre y Claris no es lo suficientemente perceptiva como para darse cuenta. Aprieto los dientes y salgo de nuevo afuera. Los de mi equipo de preparación me miran con los ojos desorbitados mientras que Claris se reajusta sus anteojos rasgados de cristal sin graduar como si los necesitara para algo. Tomo la chaqueta de minero de la percha y me la coloco sin cerrar, finalmente me pongo el casco gris con linterna incorporada.

—Este año seré... Una minera sexy —digo dándole a mi reflejo en el espejo mi mejor sonrisa, tan radiante como falsa—. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una igualmente fantástica sombra de ojos que vaya a juego?

Debo mostrar. Mis encantos son los que han mantenido a mi familia bien alimentada hasta ahora. Son mis armas, mis herramientas. Nunca podré dejar mi reclamo a un lado, hay demasiados pervertidos ahí fuera deseosos de depositar su dinero en mí en cuanto me vean. Porque esos son los tributos que llegan lejos: los que están dispuestos a enterrarse a sí mismos en la mierda por ser ellos los que salgan de este infierno con vida.

* * *

**Tenía el día libre y me puse a escribir esto. En realidad me pedí el día libre porque tenía cosas que hacer y aún no he empezado. Siempre soy dada a procrastinar. Me dieron ganas de seguir escribiendo pero me pareció un buen corte.**

**Anna88 yo también pienso que debe de ser un sentimiento horrible. No solo hay una gran posibilidad de acabar muerto, lo estarás porque tu mismo distrito así lo quiere.**

**nunu's, muchas gracias, espero que en lo posterior siga manteniendo las expectativas. Quiero comenzar a dar la info cuando empiecen a entrenar. Cosa que será pronto. Para el siguiente capítulo o el siguiente.**

**Ya he abierto la encuesta. Pueden encontrarla en mi perfil y pueden votar por una de las cuatro Arenas que les guste más.**

**Una Arena del pasado remoto será una Arena ambientada en una era pasada muy lejana. Digamos que correspondería a nuestro pasado en la época actual.**

**Una Arena del pasado inmediato, algo que para nosotros sería el presente, tal y como hice en mi fic de Wiress.**

**Una Arena del presente, una réplica de algo que ahora mismo existe en Panem, quitando: El D12 porque esa fue la Arena del año 24 y el D13 porque fue la Arena del año 13.**

**Una Arena inexistente, será algo onírico. Una Arena surrealista y que no corresponde a nada del mundo actual o pasado.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer y hasta el siguiente!**


	7. Carruajes: Alma gris

La primera persona en la que me fijo al salir a la calle es Zayden. Está de espaldas, pero su disfraz lo delata. Va de minero, igual que todos los años. Me invade una morbosa curiosidad por saber qué pensará su madre cuando me vea vestida así junto a su querido hijo.

Ni que decir tiene que mi atuendo atrae más atención de la esperada y mis movimientos premeditadamente provocadores y senuales sólo la potencian más. Al del 11, el que está más cerca de mí se le descuelga la mandíbula. El del Distrito 10 también me echa un vistazo de interés, es casi imperceptible pero con los años he aprendido a darme cuenta de esas cosas. Ya casi las presiento. En cuanto a Zayden, él y su escolta me miran escandalizados.

—¿Q-ué se supone que haces vestida así? —me pregunta el capitolino que va con él.

—Quise experimentar —dice Claris, atribuyéndose el mérito cosa que a mí no me importa—. Fue un cambio de última hora.

—Debiste haberme avisado, podría haber ido a juego con el chico. ¡Ahora van desconjuntados y no hay tiempo para cambiar nada! Vamos, Zay-zay, sube al carro —el hombre le da la mano y lo ayuda a trepar hasta el compartimento conectado a los caballos y luego me mira—. ¿Necesitas ayuda tú también, amor?

—Sí por favor —digo de forma coqueta, ofreciéndole una mano y agarrando con la otra el borde del compartimento.

Él no pierde la oportunidad para poner su mano escandalosamente cerca de mi trasero y yo no puedo evitar sonreír. En realidad no estoy haciendo nada distinto a lo habitual, estoy vendiendo mis encantos como un pedazo de carne, pero hoy el pago no es dinero. A ellos también puedo manejarlos como quiero. Me gusta sentir que están comiendo de mi mano. Val me enseñó que los hombres suelen pensar con el cerebro de abajo y yo me pienso aprovechar de eso muy bien en este lugar.

Dos personas más pasan por nuestro lado y a pesar de los cambios, inmediatamente reconozco a una de ellas. Es Ambergris del 1 que está con su estilista, una mujer de pinta alienígena. Sin saber que ha sido conmigo la persona con la que su mentora ha hablado, clava su vista en mí y mi atuendo. Por unos segundos ambas hacemos contacto visual, ella va girando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras camina hasta que casi se choca con la chica del 11 y su estilista la regaña para que preste atención.

Es mi completa y absoluta antítesis. Teniendo en cuenta también que a los tributos del Distrito 1 siempre les dan los mejores vestidos, la diferencia aún se acentúa más. Una tiara de cristal brillante adorna su cabello claro y ondulado, mientras que su vestido emula una lámpara de araña, blanco, con mucho vuelo y lleno de luces y brillantes. Una dama. La dama y la ramera. Podría funcionar. Ella va a llamar mucho la atención yendo la primera, eso es algo que no puedo pasar por alto.

Alguien silba a mis espaldas, cuando Zayden y yo nos volteamos, vemos al séquito de los del Distrito 5. Todo un espectáculo. Cuatro Agentes de la Paz, los estilistas y ellos, en trajes plateados brillantes, maquillaje del mismo color y peinados con una escandalosa cantidad de purpurina. El chico me guiña un ojo con una media sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Hola preciosidad! —exclama.

A lo que su compañera, la de los tatuajes lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Eres asqueroso.

Él se enoja, y antes de que pueda pasar algo, los Agentes de la Paz los han sujetado.

—Esos dos van a ir escoltados por Agentes a caballo todo el trayecto. Lo estaban comentando los de mi equipo de preparación —dice Zayden.

Me está hablando. A pesar de todo lo que le debe haber dicho su madre está siendo amable conmigo. Creo que al menos delante de las cámaras voy a hacerme muy buena amiga de él. Ella puede haberme mandado aquí, pero pienso darle todos los disgustos que pueda mientras esté con vida. Ver que ambos nos llevamos bien va a hacerla rechinar los dientes.

—Debemos tener cuidado con ellos pues. Parecen de ese tipo de personas que le clavarían a uno un puñal a la primera de cambio.

Sí. Esos dos son peliagudos, están en el top de mi lista de tributos con los que hay que tener cuidado, son presidiarios y quién sabe cual haya sido su crimen. Debo enterarma.

—¿Por casualidad dijeron qué es lo que habían hecho? —pregunto yo.

—Le preguntaron ayer a Larius y Layla, pero se negaron a dar declaraciones. Eso es lo que dijeron.

—Normal. Imagino que estudiarán el soltar la noticia de la forma que más beneficio les traiga.

Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Es tan buena la idea esa de votar a gente indeseable? Es cierto que hay una gran posibilidad de que mueran, pero también de que uno de los dos regrese con vida, ganando estatus social y riquezas. ¿De veras quieren darle tanto poder a alguien así? Yo no dudaría en ir a vengarme. Con más dinero del que puedo gastar y contactos...

—¡Todos los tributos a sus puestos! —pasa gritando una Agente de la Paz.

Claris y el otro estilista se voltean hacia nosotros.

—Ya sabes Dahlia, haz que te miren. Pasar desapercibida no te conviene —dice.

—¡Y lo mismo va para ti, Zay! ¡Sonríe hombre! A todo el mundo le deslumbra una bonita sonrisa.

Él esboza una sonrisa forzada por unos segundos, lo justo para que el estilista se quede satisfecho.

—¿Cómo quieren que sonría? —me susurra en confidencia— ¿Quién se va a fijar en mí teniendo a la chica del 1 que resplandece como una estrella, o a los del 5 que se ven bien fuertes...? ¿Qué puede ver alguien en mí para querer patrocinarme?

—Eso tendrás que hablarlo con tu mentor, pero si quieres ahora podemos ambos hacer algún tipo de acto en conjunto. ¿Qué me dices?

Esta vez él sonríe más genuinamente.

—Mi madre siempre dijo que tú eras despreciable, te tenía un poco de miedo antes de venir. Pero creo que no lo eres. Creo que eres buena persona de hecho.

—Oh, así que ella dijo eso. Qué raro —digo con sarcasmo.

—Ella... dijo que debías morir —musita como avergonzado.

—Bueno, pues tal vez esté de suerte. O tal vez se lleve una decepción. ¿Quién sabe?

_"¡Distrito 1, adelante!"_ anuncia alguien.

Me pongo de puntillas para ver pero estoy demasiado atrás como para enterarme de algo. Veo movimiento pero nada se distingue, ahí va mi aliada potencial. Espero que lo haga bien.

_"¡Distrito 2!"_

Los dos capitolinos siguen dándonos ánimo y siento a Zayden agarrar los bordes del carruaje con fuerza y respirar hondo.

—No te pongas nervioso —susurro—. Eso no te va a hacer ver bien.

Ni a mí tampoco.

Delante de mí, los chicos del Distrito 11 conversan. Ella lleva un pareo marrón, cabello recogido en trenzas con una diadema de hojas de laurel, él una túnica verde y otra diadema idéntica. Verde y marrón imagino que representando la tierra y los árboles. Ella dio pelea el día de la Cosecha. También le tengo el ojo puesto, él me pareció más blandito aunque con una actitud mejor que la de ella.

_"¡Distrito 7!"_

Sus cabellos se alborotan con el viento que levanta la tracción del vehículo. A ellos sí que los distingo mejor. Él es un ciervo y ella un conejito sexy. Hasta tiene una colita algodonosa en la baja espalda. Vaya... alguien por ahí plagió mi idea.

_"¡Distrito 10!"_

Quedan dos. Los nervios comienzan a aflorar ya. Esos dos es obvio que no van a formar alianza. Están tan pegados a los extremos del carruaje como pueden, con el rostro girado al lado contrario de donde está el otro. Algo ha debido pasar entre ellos y me da que están deseando echarse las manos encima.

_"¡Distrito 11!"_

Y ahí que van. El carruaje decorado con motivos vegetales se pone en marcha, ya no tenemos a nadie delante. Llegó nuestro momento.

_"¡Distrito 12!"_

Como si hubieran sido entrenados para ello, los caballos empiezan a caminar en cuanto oyen la palabra, recorren todo el espacio en el interior de la nave en la que estamos y cruzan el umbral.

Hay el doble de gente, el doble de ruido y el doble de decoración de otros años, se han dado el lujo de recibirnos por todo lo alto para el primer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. El mar de cabelleras coloridas que forma las gradas de los espectadores nos vitorea con entusiasmo. Yo me concentro en los ejemplares masculinos, ellos van ser la base de mis fans. Le tiro besos a unos cuantos, los cuales me sonríen en respuesta.

Zayden saluda sin objetivo a la audiencia. Y yo dirijo mi dedo hacia una señora de cabello azul con un gato azul en el regazo.

—Salúdala a ella —susurro en su oído.

Él me obedece y la señora se ríe con timidez. Sí, ese podría ser su público base, se me da bien esto. Creo que yo misma sería una buena mentora. Entonces, en una esquina del suelo del carruaje, veo un botellín de agua empezado. Algún trabajador ha debido olvidarlo ahí mientras preparaba todo. Lo tomo dispuesta a sacarle el máximo partido y hago como que le doy un trago, pero en realidad me lo tiro todo encima. El agua fría en contacto con mi piel baja por mi cuello y se desliza por todo mi cuerpo, provocándome escalofríos. Las reacciones no se hacen esperar. El público se escandaliza y la cámara me enfoca. Ambos, Zayden y yo aparecemos en los paneles televisivos que cuelgan de las farolas. Pasándole un brazo por el hombro, señalo a la cámara y él saluda.

_Querida madre de Zayden: Si estás viendo esto, espero que lo estés disfrutando._

Comienzo a sentir frío, a mi cuerpo mojado no le ha sentado bien la velocidad del carruaje. Me cubro con la chaqueta y oigo a la gente protestar por ello, gesticulando en sus asientos para que vuelva a abrirla. Decido acceder a sus deseos y no solo eso, sino que me quito la chaqueta y la lanzo al público. Ya había excedido su vida útil, con un poco de suerte la tributo del año que viene conseguirá algo nuevo que la hará resaltar más. La piel de mis brazos comienza a erizarse, pero hay que hacer sacrificios. Si agarro un resfriado estoy segura que ellos tienen métodos para curarme antes del lanzamiento.

Todos me están mirando. Los espectadores van haciendo la ola mientras paso por delante de ellos. Lo he conseguido. He llamado su atención y lo he hecho yo sola. El resto del camino hasta la plaza de Capitol Hill lo hago riendo. Los carruajes se van colocando sincronizadamente en un semicírculo, a la misma distancia unos de otros frente al balcón donde está el presidente Aufidius y su familia, la primera dama Limeria, su hijo Coriolanus y sus dos hijas Junia y Augusta. En otros balcones secundarios están el resto de funcionarios y gente de la que Aufidius Snow, nuestro presidente vitalicio se ha rodeado. El equipo de personas que sometieron por la fuerza al resto de nosotros.

Una vez que nuestro carruaje se ha detenido en su sitio se hace el silencio, la música cesa y los espectadores se calman.

—¡Veinticinco años! —dice el presidente con su característica voz profunda y potente— ¡Veinticinco años de paz, de unión, de convivencia armoniosa! ¡Que el recuerdo de las atrocidades del ayer se mantenga fresco para evitar un futuro desastroso! ¡Gloria a Panem hoy, mañana y siempre! ¡Gloria a nuestra nación!

Con esas palabras el himno comienza a sonar a la vez que un impresionante castillo de fuegos artificiales en tonos dorados tiene lugar en el cielo, tras la casa del presidente, llenando todo de luz mientras los carruajes se ponen en marcha, esta vez hacia su destino final donde no hay luces brillantes.

Una multitud de mentores y escoltas nos espera frente a la puerta principal del lugar donde vamos a vivir nuestros próximos días. Lo bueno es que somos los primeros en llegar pues el orden de retirada fue inverso.

—¿Qué tal estuvimos? —digo al llegar junto a Traynor, Rosina e Isadora.

—¡Llamaron mucho la atención! ¡Bien hecho! Lo que me preocupa ahora eres tú —dice Isadora—, si no te abrigas vas a enfermar antes de ir a la Arena. Traynor ¿No puedes ser un caballero y dejarle tu chaqueta?

Él dándose por aludido, se quita su chaqueta y me la pasa.

—Sabes sacarte partido, Dahlia —comenta.

—Lo sé, aunque este nuevo atuendo no me sienta tan bien. El gris me satura el alma.

Tantas cosas son grises en el 12...

—Es plateado. Plateado y no gris —dice Rosina—. ¿Piensas ir así a la fiesta de bienvenida? ¿En paños menores y con una chaqueta de hombre para cubrirte?

—Cierto, tal vez debería ir a cambiarme primero, ya no hay ricachones mirando, no necesito estar aquí pasando frío por nada. ¿Dónde puedo conseguir algo de ropa?

Pero Rosina nunca alcanza a contestarme, pues Glory se nos acerca acompañada de la aún deslumbrante Ambergris.

—¡Un espectáculo francamente inusual en un tributo del Distrito 12, Dahlia! ¿Aprovechando ahora que están en racha? Por cierto, soy Glory Smitten ya deberás saberlo —dice ofreciéndome su mano.

—Glory Smitten —repito yo—. Año 18, Arena en fábrica siderúrgica, seis muertes.

Lo he estado leyendo en una revista mientras me depilaban las piernas y pensé que no me vendría mal en recordarlo. Ella hace una teatral mueca de sorpresa.

—Te ha tocado la lotería y en tu primer año, Isadora. Vine a formalizar el trato del que hablamos por teléfono, el de la alianza.

—¿Trato? ¿Qué trato? ¿Qué alianza? Es mejor que Dahlia se alíe con...

La sonrisa perfecta de Glory se desvanece en su rostro, dando paso a una mirada fulminante.

—¡Un momento! —digo, es incómodo hacer esto delante de Zayden, pero estoy entre la espada y la pared—. Creo que es a mí a quien me corresponde elegir, tú ya pasaste por ahí Isadora. Tómatelo con calma.

Me vuelvo hacia Ambergris, ambas mirándonos a los ojos. Algo me dice que este es mi camino. No sabría decir exactamente qué pero esta chica de la que jamás habría tenido constancia de su existencia de no haber sido por los Juegos, se ve como la mejor aliada que podría tener de entre todo el lote de tributos de este año. Las emociones la desbordaron en la Cosecha, eso es verdad. Pero ahora mismo se ve como si fuera a comerse el mundo.

Quiero ser su aliada...

—¡Una fotito por aquí, mis queridas! —exclama un periodista acercándose a nosotros con su cámara—. ¿Será que ya tenemos una alianza recién formada?

Rosina comienza a protestar, los periodistas no pueden pasar aquí y ellos lo saben, pero por lo excepcional de esta edición les ha infundido valor para tener algo que contar. Ni corta ni perezosa, paso mi brazo por el cuello de Ambergris y ella hace lo mismo. Ambas sonreímos y el flash se activa. Foto tomada.

—Bueno, parece que ya es oficial —digo—. Si no nos aliamos ahora la gente va a estar muy pero que muy decepcionada.

—Si tenía que estar con alguien en esto, me alegra que seas tú. Lo sentí en cuanto te vi por muy extraño que suene.

—Tranquila. Se puede decir que a mí me pasó lo mismo.

* * *

**PROGRAMA ESPECIAL SOBRE LA ARENA ELEGIDA**

**Caesar F.:** ¡Llegó el grandioso momento de desvelar la Arena más votada por nuestros telespectadores! ¿Están tan impacientes como yo?

**Venus A.:** Recordemos que hace un par de días abrimos una votación sobre a qué Arena querían mandar a los chicos este año.

**Caesar:** Algo que no ha pasado nunca en la historia de los Juegos del Hambre.

**Venus:** ¡Y es que todo se va a hacer de forma democrática este año!

**Caesar:** Las opciones eran las siguientes: Una Arena del pasado remoto, ambientada en una era perdida en la bruma de los tiempos, una Arena del pasado inmediato, algo más cercano y reconocible a nosotros, una Arena del presente, que podría ser cualquiera de los lugares de Panem en la actualidad, y una Arena inexistente, algo totalmente creado de la magnífica imaginación del equipo de diseñadores de Arenas.

**Venus:** Y la opción ganadora es... ¡Una Arena del pasado remoto! ¡Con más de la mitad de votos que el resto, esta opción se ha impuesto a las demás como clara favorita! He de decir que yo misma voté por ella. ¿Qué votaste tú Caesar?

**Caesar:** Yo voté por la Arena inexistente. Quería ver qué es lo que nos tenían perparadas esas mentes pensantes, pero esta era sin lugar a dudas mi segunda favorita. ¡Buenas noches queridos televidentes!

**Venus:** ¡Y no se olviden de disfrutar del proceso de este nuestro primer Vasallaje de los 25!

* * *

**¡La encuesta está cerrada!**

**Gracias a todos los que votaron, aquí ha sido revelada la opción ganadora.**

**Ana88, Glory es toda una estratega, fue la primera profesional del Distrito 1 así que debe serlo. Personalmente me encanta escribirla y si no fuera porque ya tengo muchos proyectos en mente agregaría el de sus juegos a la lista. :D**

**nunu's, trataré de actualizar más seguido entonces, pronto terminaré uno de mis fics y podré dedicarme más tiempo al resto. Me alegra que pienses eso de que es diferente. Es lo que estaba tratando de conseguir. :)**

**Stelle, qué bueno verte por aquí, sabes que valoro mucho tu opinión, siempre me gustó ese concepto del gremio de prostitutas que se apoya y protege mutuamente, Katniss ya dio pistas diciendo lo de Cray que solía usar sus servicios. Al final cada uno sobrevive como puede. ¡Saludos!**

**¡Y ya se conocieron estas dos! ¿Les gustaría ver una tercera persona en la alianza? ¿Chica o chico? En verdad estoy indecisa, una tercera chica me llama mucho, y un chico se da para ser manipulado por este par jajaja. **

**¿Y Carat? ¿Qué hará él mientras? ¿Qué pasará con Zayden?**

**¡Saludos y gracias por leer!**


	8. Fiesta inaugural: Licor rojo

No nos hace falta ir a ninguna parte. Rosina hace una llamada y unos minutos después, un Avox aparece trayéndome un vestido negro que me pongo ahí mismo pues no nos da tiempo de ir a ningún otro sitio.

—¿Dónde se hará la fiesta? —pregunta Zayden mientras caminamos hacia el edificio.

—En el mismo centro de entrenamiento, en una sala llamada Tribute Disco reservada exclusivamente a ustedes.

Los dos grupos nos ponemos juntos en camino, no podría decir si a posta o no pero parecen dejarnos a un lado a mí y a Ambergris. ¿Querrán darnos espacio para que nos hagamos amigas y tomemos confianza?

Al principio no tengo nada que hablar con ella, ambas caminamos juntas y en silencio un buen trecho. Tendré que estrechar lazos con ella en lo sucesivo, pero de momento me lo voy a tomar con calma.

—Hacen una buena pareja —dice Glory poniéndose a nuestra altura—. De verdad. Es como si estuvieran hechas la una para la otra, ya puedo ver a los patrocinadores agolparse por ustedes dos.

—No tengo ninguna queja al respecto sobre eso último —respondo, haciendo que Glory me guiñe un ojo.

Tenerla en el equipo me tranquiliza un tanto. Es cierto que ella va a velar por los intereses de su tributo, pero hasta cierto punto a ella le interesa también que yo prospere y su experiencia es invaluable.

La sala a la que nos llevan está iluminada con luces de neón de colores estridentes. Hay una barra para pedir bebidas, una pista de baile y un buffet con comida, postres y aperitivos de todas clases. Los únicos que están bailando son los escoltas y Rosina inmediatamente anuncia que se va a pedir una bebida y unirse a ellos. Los mentores están esparcidos por aquí y por allá hablando entre ellos. Radiance reunida con Pike y Merry en la barra, me mira de arriba a abajo al pasar junto a ella.

—Con que Pike y Merry —susurra Ambergris con desdén—. Ya sospechaba algo así, y me extraña que no esté hablando también con Jaro o Marco. Creo que ya me puedo hacer una idea de con quién se va a aliar Carat o al menos detrás de quien va Radiance.

—¿No te llevas bien con tu compañero? —pregunto.

—No necesariamente mal. Él es buen chico... Pero Radiance se empeña en sembrar rivalidad y discordia entre nosotros. Me ha prohibido acercarme a él. Está llevando su competitividad con Glory demasiado lejos.

—Bueno, Glory trajo a un vencedor tras un año siendo mentora. Ella aún no ha traído ninguno y lleva veinte en esto. No te preocupes —digo dando una palmada en su hombro—. Estás con la mentora correcta.

Como si sintiera que la estamos nombrando, ella voltea la cara y clava su mirada fulminante en nosotras.

—Quizá los locos tengan mejor sentido del oído que la gente corriente —susurro y Ambergris ríe—. Vayámonos a otra parte.

La tomo del brazo y salimos de la zona del bar rumbo a la pista en la que hay varios escoltas bailando al son de la música. La niña del Distrito 3 en su vestido que emula una araña robótica está sola en un rincón. Cuando nos ve venir hacia ella se pone a la defensiva. Se cruza de brazos y nos da la espalda, aunque disimuladamente nos sigue vigilando a través del espejo. Decido darle un poco de espacio y llevo a mi aliada hasta otro de los rincones donde hay varias mesas redondas para colocar bebidas.

—Iré a la barra a pedir. ¿Quieres algo? —dice Amber.

—Un Midnight Blood, gracias. Siempre quise probarlos.

—Yo pediré un margarita. Vuelvo en un momento.

La pedrería luminosa del traje de Ambergris la hace resaltar mucho. Varios tributos se voltean a mirarla cuando pasa, el chico del 3 que está en un sofá a solas, también la del 10 a la que reconozco por su traje, ella está en otro de los sillones pero no parecen estar juntos. Hasta ahora el sentimiento general de mis compañeros y rivales tributos es de enojo. No puedo comparar ya que no he estado aquí otros años, pero algo me dice que es cosa de la edición. Si ya de por sí es duro salir sorteado, que te elijan los propios habitantes de tu distrito para morir es aún peor y eso se nos está notando en el ánimo a casi todos.

Veintitrés de nosotros moriremos sabiendo que nuestro distrito ns quiso ver muertos y uno tendrá que vivir con ese pensamiento para siempre, en un distrito que lo mandó a su muerte.

Veo a Ambergris volver con las bebidas, me preparo para reunirme con ella pero es interceptada por alguien más. El chico del 5. Él le corta el paso y la hace retroceder hasta una columna donde apoya su mano. Lo veo mover los labios "hola guapa", es lo que leo en ellos. Amber le contesta "hola" luciendo incómoda. El chico le acaricia un mechód de cabello y yo me ennervio y decido intervenir. Camino hacia ellos con la intención de quitárselo de encima a Amber pero no hace falta. Ella le da un pisotón y cuando el tipo grita y se aparta, ella se aleja de él.

—¡Serás perra! —escupe.

—¿Algún problema con eso? —digo yo.

Su compañera de distrito entra en escena.

—Layla te busca —dice muy seria.

Él la observa con una mirada intensa y fulminante que hubiera hecho retroceder a cualquiera, pero que la chica resiste sin pestañear.

—Que la jodan.

Pero a pesar de sus protestas se va. Su compañera lo sigue con la mirada, como asegurándose de que no vuelve. Luego nos mira a ambas.

—Cerdo... No se fíen de él —dice antes de voltearse e irse también.

Mi aliada y yo volvemos al lugar donde estábamos junto a las mesas.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?

-No. Sólo me molestó, pero por un momento tuve miedo. ¿Crees que hice bien dándole un pisotón?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Lo hiciste perfecto!

-¿Y si toma represalias en la Arena? Esa chica dijo que era peligroso.

-Déjalo intentarlo -contesto dando un sorbo a mi cóctel de color rojo intenso. Sabe refrescante y afrutado-. ¿Alguien que haya llamado ti atención hasta ahora? ¿Otros que podrían ser un problema en el futuro?

-Los del dos, cuatro y siete seguro, en los otros hay de todo, la del seis aunque parece tener problemas para controlar su ira, la del cinco que acabamos de ver. Olvidé a los del nueve así que tal vez no sean tan relevantes. Los demás parecen buenos chicos pero a primera vista no me han llamado demasiado.

-Lo bueno vendrá mañana cuando nos manden a entrenar. Pero de aquí también se pueden sacar conclusiones interesantes. La del tres lleva demasiada rabia interior. ¿Viste como insultó a su escolta delante de todos? ¿Por qué la habrán votado?

-Me pregunto lo mismo. Es tan joven... Igual que tu compañero de distrito. ¿Quién votaría a un chico que se ve tan formal y educado? ¿Sabes algo?

Cuando menciona a Zayden el corazón me da un vuelco.

-Tiene algo que ver con asuntos familiares. Hasta ahí sé.

-¿Una venganza familiar?

-Algo así. Me siento mal por él pero no puedo ablandarme.

-Lo entiendo. Si alguna vez te ablandas yo te haré recapacitar.

-¡Gracias! -exclamo riendo-. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu historia Ambergris? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Al principio no tenía ni idea... Ahora tengo una sospecha. Fue algo que dijo Carat lo que me hizo darme cuenta.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Asuntos de negocios. Carat cree que alguien quiere beneficiarse de mi eliminación... Y creo saber quién es ese alguien.

-Bueno pues no te hagas la interesante. Dilo de una vez.

Ella va a hablar pero Glory nos interrumpe.

-Necesitan reclutar a una persona más. Vayan pensando y mañana me dicen.

-¿Porqué? -pregunta Amber.

-Porque sí. Tengo algunas personas en el punto de mira pero quiero saber su opinión primero, sin prejuicios. Y dense prisa, Radiance está ya moviendo sus hilos.

Cuando se vuelve a ir, acabo mi bebida y miro a mi aliada.

-La idea no está mal pero hay que pensarla bien. Somos nosotras las que vamos a estar ahí y no Glory.

-Pero ella sabe mucho. Creo que podría ser una buena idea, sólo tenemos que pensarlo bien.

-Vayamos dando vueltas por el local para ver cómo se comportan los otros. Pero pienso que si no nos llama nadie más no tenemos por qué aceptarlos.

-Pienso igual, pero a mi mentora no le va a gustar eso.

Si metemos a alguien más, preferiría que fuera otra chica aunque no cierro la puerta a reclutar a chicos. Stan y Romea del Distrito 2 están conversando cerca de la pista de baile. Ella está sonriente y él más serio. No les pasamos desapercibidas y se nos quedan mirando interesados. Luego siguen hablando entre ellos, muy posiblemente sobre nosotras.

-Glory ha oído que la chica hizo trampa -susurra Ambergris.

-¿Qué tipo de trampa?

-En el dos tenían un protocolo de votación a ambos tributos que iban a presentarse voluntarios este año, pero la chica consiguió votos por su cuenta. Se supone que sus mentores van a negarle ayuda. Es el castigo por presentarse fuera de su turno al parecer.

-Oh, eso sí lo había oído y tiene sentido. Ella armó mucha fiesta cuando dijeron su nombre.

Zara Eight la chica del Distrito 8 está en el buffet comiendo de todo, la del siete también está ahí mientras que el niño compañero de Zara las observa sin atreverse a acercarse.

-La del siete me gusta aunque olvidé su nombre. Es alta y está en forma -dice Amber-. La del ocho se ve escuálida.

El chico del seis se acerca al hijo de la alcaldesa del ocho y comienza a hablar con él. Amber ni se toma más de dos segundos en considerarlo. Es lo mejor la verdad. No está hecho para esto y salta a la vista.

Al otro lado del buffet también vemos a los del once ellos dos ya parece que van en pack. También los descartamos.

Luego vemos a la chica del nueve, esa que no conseguía recordar. Nos observa a ambas sentada en un sofá de terciopelo, con su cinta de oro en la frente y su vestido blanco inspirado en la deidad de la cosecha, su porte es ese del de alguien que se cree la reina de la fiesta.

De pronto se levanta lentamente y camina hacia nosotras con una media sonrisa.

-Antoinette -dice-. ¿Y ustedes son... Ambergris y Dahlia? Ya comienzan a surgir alianzas, qué mono.

Su forma de hablar es amistosa pero altanera.

-¿Qué quieres? -digo.

Intento no sonar seca o suspicaz pero igual ella lo nota.

-¡Tranquila! Vengo en son de paz. Sólo las vi juntas y me llamó terriblemente la atención. Yo también estoy intentando armar un grupo. ¿Saben?

¿Y esta chica de dónde salió? Es del distrito de los cereales pero habla como una profesional del uno.

-No eres una campesina. ¿Cierto? -dice Ambergris.

-Obvio que no. Mi abuelo es el encargado de los campos de maíz, imagino que por eso estoy aquí... No les debió gustar a los campesinos la forma en que él manejaba las cosas. ¿Ven? Dada la oportunidad ellos son igual de malos. ¿Qué hicieron ustedes?

-Tenía un amante casado y su mujer nos descubrió -digo quitándole importancia. No quiero que ella sepa la verdad, pero si le mentí y ella se entera podría pensar que me puede hacer daño con eso.

-Uy... Sí, cuando vi tu cosecha pensé que tenías pinta de ser una de esas. ¿Qué has hecho tú monina? -dice dirigiéndose a mi aliada.

-Robé golosinas a granel del supermercado.

Antoinette abre la boca como si no pudiera creerlo.

-Ya lo averiguaré. Aquí van a salir a la luz los trapos sucios de todos tarde o temprano. No te quepa duda de eso.

Por primera vez, siento que Ambergris está enojada.

-Es cosa mía.

Mi aliada me agarra del brazo y se aleja arrastrándome con ella.

-¡Te quedaron bien las lágrimas en la cosecha! -dice desde lejos.

Ella murmura algo grosero bajo su aliento y aprieta el paso.

-Nos estaba sonsacando cosas -hicimos bien en no darle demasiados detalles.

-Campesina estúpida con delirios de grandeza, espero que con esa actitud no consiga a nadie.

-Oh, lo hará. Pero nosotras no le servimos. Busca a alguien más manejable.

-Puede que incluso ya tenga alianza. Nadie va por ahí haciendo enemigos si no tuviera un as en la manga.

-Bueno, ya saldrá a la luz. Todo sale, ella misma lo dijo.

En ese momento surge un alboroto. La chica del diez ha roto un vaso en la cabeza de su compañero de distrito y han comenzado a pelear. Los Agentes de la paz se los llevan esposados.

Nosotras no nos quedamos mucho más, Rosina nos reúne a mí y a Zayden para irnos y el escolta del Distrito 1 hace lo mismo con Ambergris y Carat.

No es hasta que no voy en el ascensor que no me doy cuenta de que mi aliada aún no me ha dicho sus verdaderas razones, y eso hace que sienta una intensa curiosidad.

* * *

Quería actualizar ayer porque tengo la tradición de actualizar algo antes de irme de viaje pero no pude terminar esto a tiempo. Hay algunos guiones sin corregir, lo haré cuando vuelva y tenga por fin un pc decente.

Conocimos a una antagonista ya Antoinette, cuyo nombre es algo rimbombante para el distrito de los cereales pero ella lo vale igual. Como L'oreal.

Sé que las actualizaciones están siendo espaciadas, pero siempre me cargo con más de lo que puedo soportar. Gracias por su paciencia igualmente. Se hace lo que se puede.


End file.
